


Shifting Directions

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Series: Taking Steps in a New Direction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Character Death, Child Neglect, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter is Tony DiNozzo's adopted son, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder Investigations, Nightmares, Parent Anthony DiNozzo, Peoria IL, Protective Tony DiNozzo, Squib Tony DiNozzo, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: How was it that Anthony DiNozzo Jr came in possession of a child? A magical child years before he finally met the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS. This is the story of how Harry DiNozzo came into his life. Branched off from Protecting His Heart.I don't own anything, all rights go to the rightful creators.
Series: Taking Steps in a New Direction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936063
Comments: 180
Kudos: 430





	1. Turning Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WereBunny87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/gifts).



> I had no idea that my fanfic, Protecting His Heart would have been an instant hit. I've had comment after comment wanting and begging for more. I did originally plan for there to be more and to go more in depth of everything. That fanfic was more to test the waters to see if there would be an interest. Sooooo... I may have been a bit inspired to write this chapter given several hours. I will admit, I am quite excited to be writing this!!
> 
> I don't own anything, all rights go to their rightful creators.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Shifting Direction – Chapter 1 (Turning Upside Down)**

Anthony DiNozzo Jr, currently employed at Peoria Police Department, had decided to go on his usual morning run. It had been a habit of his ever since he went to college and been shipped off to military school. It helped clear his head especially before going into work most mornings. He had already finished with their Police Academy and was finished with his probationary period.

He had several hours before he actually had to be at work. It was already a cold morning. So, he didn't hesitate to grab a jacket as he left his apartment.

He had been going to this park close to his apartment every morning. Which was main reason he had chosen that apartment in the first place. It was a bit bigger than he needed since he was the only person living there. It would be hours later that he was thankful for the additional room.

Normally at this hour, there weren't many people that was up. Especially on a chilly morning, most would prefer to be in bed, unless you were Tony DiNozzo. So, he was caught by surprise to see that there was someone and a child at that.

With hesitant steps, he walked through the grass to the metal bench. He ignored the path meant for jogging. He noticed the child was alone and didn't want to scare them. He couldn't imagine sitting there would be comfortable, the child had to be freezing. They weren't even wearing a jacket to stop the chilling wind. He could already feel the sympathy for this child, and he didn't even know them.

At first, he had thought the child had fallen asleep. Though his mind was in overdrive over why was there an abandoned child in the park? Then he realized the child wasn't asleep, it was crying. It was a heartbreaking sight, one that reminded him a bit of his own childhood.

Tony placed his hand on his shoulder, to let the child know there was someone with him. What he didn't expect was for the child to violently flinch from his touch and crash onto the ground.

Tony caught him before he fell and hit his head on the concrete. Then he noticed how small the child was, he had to be around three or four years old. Who could have left a child here? His eyes narrowed in anger, hoping that the person responsible wasn't anything like his own father.

The child then squirmed to get out of his hold. Not knowing exactly what to do, Tony let go of him. He watched as the child moved a few inches away from him, almost huddling on himself.

Tony crouched down to look at the child at eye level. His clothes were practically rags and his shoes looked torn to shreds, not even counted as shoes. Even without the child looking at him, he knew he was scared. But of what, he did not know.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tony's voice was soft.

His voice actually had the child look at him and he saw a brilliant shade of emerald eyes. His eyes were not quite as bright as this child's. But he would not call those eyes, child eyes, they lacked some of the childish innocence.

The child shook his head.

"Are you hurt?" Tony asked.

The child looked scared to answer before slowly nodding his head.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere…" was the whimper.

Tony had not expected the child to talk, there was a scratchiness to his voice. He couldn't help but wonder on why. It was possible that the child would need a hospital, knows how much he hated them. But he knew when they were necessary. Though he did note that it wasn't an American accent he heard, but one that sounded British.

"What is your name?" Tony decided to ask. He doubted the child wanted to talk about his injuries.

"Harry."

"Where are your parents?" Tony finally asked. Knowing he needed to know.

"Dead…" Harry whispered.

Tony blinked at that; he didn't expect that.

"How did you get here, Harry?"

"They didn't want me…" a tear fell from the boy's cheek.

Tony didn't know what made him do what he did next, but he pulled the young boy into his arms. He expected him to fight against his hold like before. But he didn't, he collapsed into his hold as tears rushed down his face. Basically, clinging to his body and Tony couldn't help but hold him tighter.

Well that was wrong, Tony knew why he pulled the young boy into his arms. Those words were very familiar to him, as they had been said by himself when he was still a kid. He knew his father never wanted him, but he didn't do what had happened to this boy. It was obvious that he had been abandoned, dumped on the side.

Harry was shaking in his arms, no doubt from the cold. Or was that from being in a place that was unfamiliar to him? He probably wouldn't know unless the young child told him. He didn't hesitate to take off his jacket and wrap Harry in it.

Tony smiled when Harry burrowed into the jacket and the sudden warm of clothes. Maybe it was the look on Harry's face that convinced him to make his next decision. Or it could have been some instinct in him that wanted to protect him. He wouldn't know which it was.

"Harry, would you like to come home with me?"

Harry's lip trembled, "you want me?"

Tony nodded, "you deserve a better life than what you have now."

Harry nodded, not sure what to say. But the prospect of being somewhere warm and looking at those warm green eyes tempted him. They were not harsh and angry like his uncle and aunt. He didn't know this man, but he knew he cared in some way. Even gave him his jacket despite he knew that the man could get cold. The Dursleys had never done that, they would have left him to suffer and they did. Though he couldn't understand why he cared, the man didn't even know him. So, why was he offering him his home? It didn't make sense, but it was better than being out in this cold. He didn't want to be outside any longer, though there was an uncertainty what he would want later. Everyone always wanted something, the Dursleys had taught him that.

But the man did not yell, and Harry found that he liked his soft voice. There was this sense of understanding in him that Harry didn't get. He actually felt safe around him unlike his relatives. There was something about him that made Harry want to trust him. And considering how much Harry didn't trust most people, that was saying something.

Tony carefully lifted Harry into his arms, making sure the jacket was snug around him. He didn't want him to get sick, but it was a possibility. He didn't have all his questions answered but knew that could be done at a later time. This child needed to be somewhere warm and safe. There still needed to be a conversation about Harry staying there alone. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but it wasn't like he knew anyone that could watch him. Not anyone that he would trust at least. And he wasn't about to call the department to tell them why he wasn't going to be at work. He just hoped that the child wouldn't feel like he was being abandoned again.

Harry curled into his arms and let the man carry him. He felt warm and safe in his arms. It was weird, he didn't think he would ever feel safe in someone's arms. The Dursleys had never been loving towards him, they had hated him for as long as he could remember. He hoped that his parents had loved him, but they had died in a car crash years ago. So, he clung to that warmth and safety.

By the time that Tony made it back inside his apartment, he noticed that Harry had fallen asleep in his arms. It hadn't taken long to make it from the park to his apartment. So, he knew that the child must have been exhausted. He didn't even know how long he had been suffering in the cold. Not having the desire to wake him, he trekked to his bedroom. He knew he should be quick since he had to leave for work in the next little bit and he didn't want Harry to wake. And run the risk of Harry finding himself in a foreign place with him not in sight.

Tony knew he could call in to work and stay with Harry and make sure he didn't wake up alone. But he knew that he couldn't, they already had a major case going on. With a heavy heart, he wrote a note and placed it on the bed side table. How was it that this child had already grasped his heart? Was it because he saw himself in this child?

Tony worried his lip, he disliked leaving him alone, but hoped he would sleep until he got home. He knew that it was likely, but hopefully Harry wouldn't be too alarmed, and it wasn't like he could call anyone at this hour. Granted it was only after seven in the morning, but he wouldn't have time to wait and let someone in.

He placed Harry in his bed and tucked him in, he looked peaceful while asleep. He couldn't help but brush his hair aside away from his eyes while the child leaned into his touch. He could feel a gentle smile grace his lips as he looked at the young boy. He stayed there for several minutes before pulling himself away. It was hard, but Tony had to force himself to get ready for work before heading out the door. He nearly fell into temptation to just call work but restrained himself. They were already investigating the murder of one of their officers. Today was not the day to stay home. And it was likely he could be called out to a scene today.

* * *

No matter how much Tony craved his bed after work, he knew he couldn't go home just yet. He still had some things he needed to do before he headed back to his apartment. First, was he needed Harry to have some decent clothes. Not to mention some items for self-hygiene and maybe some items to keep him busy while he was at work.

Tony wasn't sure what Harry would like. There were always movies at his apartment, but he doubted some of them were suitable for a child. So, he swallowed his pride and asked for help. But he was totally lost in this situation.

The employee he had stopped had a gentle smile. She didn't even make fun of him, which he had been expecting. He suddenly exhaled, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

The woman had picked out an assortment of clothes that would fit a three to four-year-old. Tony just hoped that they would fit. It was a variety of underwear, shirts, shorts, jeans, jackets, and coats. He knew that the weather in Illinois could get a bit cold, so he wanted to make sure Harry stayed warm. Then he was led to an arts and crafts section of the store. He didn't know if Harry would like to draw or not, but he got the supplies anyways.

The last place Tony stopped by was a bookstore. He was greeted by a salesman.

"How can I help you, sir?"

Tony blushed, "looking for some books for a small child."

Like the woman from the other store, he was met with a smile.

"No worries, if you would follow me."

Tony trailed behind the man before he was met with aisles and aisles of books. He hadn't liked to read as a kid. But that had changed when it provided him an escape from everyday life as a kid. Especially after the death of his mother. He shook his head to rid him of the thoughts, he rather not think of depressing memories at the moment.

He noticed a lot of books were by this Dr. Seuss and wound up grabbing several plus some recommendations from the salesman.

"It is a good idea to have a few short novels as well. This one is a favorite for children."

Tony took the book he was handed, "Magic Tree House?"

The man nodded, "it is a collection of books. Most of them about these two kids that have travelled place to place."

Tony was skeptical about it, but he added several of them to the collection. He didn't know if Harry would like them or not. But he figured it wouldn't hurt and he was positive that even if Harry was still asleep, it would be something to keep him occupied while he was working. Though he was already compiling a list of possible babysitters to watch him. It wasn't a good idea for a young child to be left alone without being watched. But today had been unavoidable.

Tony should have been frightened by his own thoughts. But he wasn't, he already felt close to this child and wanted to protect him. Did that mean that he wanted to keep him? It could be hard in the long run especially with the line of work he was in.

Tony quickly paid for the purchase before heading back to his car. Thinking hard as he drove back to his apartment. Did he really want Harry to stay? He didn't know much about the child, how his parents died or the people that were supposed to be responsible for him. His hands tightened around the steering wheel. Yes… he did want to. Was there a way to adopt him? He would be considered an orphan and he wasn't a United States citizen.

It could be a long process, but there was the fact that he wasn't eighteen, the laws were different for minors. But Tony was determined, he wanted to keep him. He had already felt lighter since this morning, lighter than he ever had. He didn't even do his morning jog today. He knew this child would be worth any heartache in the future. He didn't know how, just a feeling he had. The last thing he wanted to do was send the child away to foster care or an orphanage.

He should have felt confused, he never had the desire for children. Determined that he didn't want to be a copy of his father. But this felt different and he wasn't going to allow this child to endure the childhood he had. Though maybe he already had, but he wouldn't know for certain until he talked to Harry. He didn't even know the child's last name.

Hopefully today he could talk to Harry some and maybe get his stance of things. Tony had yet to find out his age, but he doubted he was at the age to attend school just yet. But maybe he was older than he thought. Even if he was, he wasn't sure he would be able to go to school yet. There was the matter of his citizenship to deal with, providing Harry agreed. This was his life he was deciding on. With a deep breath, Tony grabbed the bags from the store and unlocked the door to his apartment.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was overwhelmed the amount of comments I got for Chapter 1. I am so glad everyone is enjoying it so far. So, I got a little inspired to write Chapter 2. I am already planning for Chapter 3 as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! And can't wait to see what you think. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Shifting Directions – Chapter 2 (First Day)**

If Tony didn't know that there was a child in his apartment, he would have thought it was a normal day after work. But the difference was, he did know. The apartment was silent and as dark as he left it that morning. Sitting the bags to the side, he could deal with them later. He didn't dare go into his bedroom yet. He was hungry after a long day and knew that Harry would be too. So, he wanted to at least make something that would satisfy their appetite. Normally he would order pizza when he didn't feel like cooking. But he wanted to make an impression on this child. He didn't know exactly what he liked but figured he couldn't go wrong with Macaroni and Cheese. He also decided to go a little Italian and make Spaghetti, a recipe that his mother used to make when he was a kid.

It wasn't until it was finished that he made the walk back to his bedroom.

Despite feeling tired, he couldn't help the smile. The young child was spread out across his bed, still asleep. He wondered if he had slept all day, so maybe there wasn't a point in the note he left. But he was glad he had left it just in case. If it anything it could prevent a panic.

Harry didn't wake when he placed a hand on his shoulder, though he did twitch in his sleep. It was when Tony nudged him awake that it produced a reaction.

Harry jumped from him and his eyes widened. Then the apologies started to spew from his lips. Mainly about being sorry that he had taken his bed. That he shouldn't have slept as long as he did. He tried to get out of the bed until Tony placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Tony had an amused expression, "Harry, I put you in my bed. It's fine."

Harry's face went a little red at that. He huddled closer to himself, to make him appear smaller as Tony joined him on the bed.

"How was your sleep?"

"Fine…" Harry mumbled, not wanting to say he had nightmares. It was a bit embarrassing to admit out loud. From the look on Tony's face, he didn't believe him. And for some reason that made Harry feel bad. Why did it matter? He had got a little freaked out when he had awakened from the first nightmare, not knowing where he was. He had been a little disoriented upon waking. But he had been comforted when he had seen the note. It had taken him a few minutes to remember this man finding him. He hadn't remembered entering the place. It had taken him around an hour to fall back into an uneasy sleep.

"Okay, then how about telling me your name," Tony asked.

"I already told you my name," Harry bit out.

Tony hid his smile, for one, Harry stopped hiding his face. And another, he was starting to be more responsive to him. That hadn't been a quiet or small voice, obviously it had annoyed the boy.

"Your first name, yes," Tony pointed out. "But you never did say what your last name was."

Harry sighed, "whatever… it's Harry Potter, happy?"

"Ecstatic," Tony drawled. Though for some reason he felt like he should know that name. It was something on the edge of his thoughts. There had been something several years ago while still in college. Something about the Potters, it had been a big thing going around. But he hadn't really paid much attention to it. He wondered if it had something to do with his mother's side of the family. He had tried to cut ties with that ever since her death. Not only had it hurt not to be a part of it, but her death had memories he rather not remember. It was too painful to think about. But maybe it was worth looking into.

"Tony DiNozzo," he grinned.

Harry couldn't help it; he managed a small smile. There was something relaxing about this man. Though he did feel slightly bad for getting angry at him. Maybe he hadn't said what his full name was before. But at least now he knew the name of the man that helped him. But he still didn't know what he wanted.

"What do you want with me? Why help me?"

"Am I not allowed to help a young child that needs help?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone wants something…" Harry mumbled.

"Something your caretakers told you?" Tony guessed.

Harry bit his lip, drawing his legs closer to him. It still hurt to think about that. He knew that the Dursleys hated him, but he had never imagined them throwing him to the side. He should have though; they only saw him as a burden and hinderance. But he probably would have died there if Tony hadn't found him.

"Hey now… No matter what they told you, it wasn't true."

Harry looked up at Tony, how could he know that? He didn't know the Dursleys. He doubted the man had ever met them. Though maybe… deep down parts of that was true.

Deciding that maybe that topic would need to be breeched another way, he changed the topic. "You're from England?"

Harry nodded.

"How did you get here? Illinois is a bit far away from where you're from."

"Best way to get rid of me…" Harry mumbled. He heard the Dursleys talking before that it would be too much of a risk to dump him as some orphanage. He didn't know why they picked the United States of all places. He should have known something was up when they said they were forced to bring him along. There was no way the Dursleys would ever want to bring him along on a vacation.

Despite that Tony didn't know who these supposed caretakers were, they were not approving his opinion of them. He could feel the anger boiling in him, he did his best to control it. Last thing he needed was this child to think he was mad at him.

"And your parents?" Tony spoke softly.

"Died in a car crash," was the quiet answer.

Tony nodded his head, "were these caretakers related to you?"

Harry refused to even look at Tony now. He didn't want to admit that his own family didn't even want him. Even if they were just his aunt and uncle.

Tony didn't press, obviously it was something he would have to gently coax out of him. But that may take time, it hadn't even been a full day yet. He knew that he needed to breach the topic of him living with him on a more permanent basis. He didn't want Harry to think that he was only allowed to stay the night before being kicked out.

"Why don't we get something to eat, I doubt you ate today," Tony stood up.

Harry blushed when his stomach growled in response. He took the hand that Tony extended out to him, helping him off the bed. He let Tony guide him to the kitchen with a hand on his back. He had slightly flinched at the touch; he wasn't used to a touch that was gentle. It was hard to remember this wasn't his aunt and uncle.

Tony had noticed the reaction to his hand but kept it there. There were so many things he wanted to know. Some of them mostly were just things he needed to confirm. Little by little, he was getting more protective of him.

"What is it?" Harry said as Tony sat the food on the table.

"Macaroni and Cheese with Spaghetti," Tony replied.

Harry looked unsure; it wasn't something that he had ever made at the Dursleys. Maybe it was a dish they served here?

"Try it."

Harry bit his lip, watching as Tony sat in the chair. Did that mean he was allowed to sit too? With bated breath, he pulled the chair out and slowly sunk down. He peeked an eye at Tony, noticing him watching him. But he didn't yell, not once. He slowly released the breath he was holding. His plate was piled with the same amount of Tony's, but he doubted he could even eat half of that.

He scooped a small amount into his mouth and was surprised by the taste. It was really cheesy, and it exploded his taste buds. But he found he liked it. Whatever he was expecting from the other dish, it soared beyond that. He could tell there were spices, in the sauce maybe. But it blended well in it, where he couldn't pick them out. Though he found it a bit too rich to eat more than another bite or two. He wound up eating more of the Macaroni than the Spaghetti. It wasn't the full plate, but it was more than he had eaten in a while.

Tony didn't push the issue when he saw how little Harry had ate. That at least confirmed one of his suspicions. He had noticed that Harry looked like skin and bones but had hoped that was just because of his parents and it could amount to them being skinny. But now, he knew that wasn't it. The boy was skinny because he probably didn't eat, though he doubted it was because the boy refused to. He figured the spaghetti might be too rich if that was the case, so he hoped he was wrong.

"Where are you leaving me tomorrow?" Harry's voice was small.

They had migrated to the couch; Harry had been sitting in silence as Tony waited for him to talk.

"Leave you?" Tony repeated.

Harry looked down, "I know you only allowed me to stay for the night…"

"Harry, look at me."

Harry looked up to see a familiar set of green eyes.

"I am not going to kick you out. I meant what I said, I want you to stay. Maybe we should have talked about this earlier…"

"But why?! Why would you want me to stay? You don't even know me…" Harry felt a tear fall.

Tony reached out to brush it away, though Harry first ducked to avoid his hand.

"Hey, it's okay," Tony whispered.

Harry stilled, allowing Tony to touch his face. He was surprised that he wasn't hit for crying.

"You remind me so much of myself, maybe I want to be there for you when nobody was for me," Tony's voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

Harry stared at him, unsure what to think. He wasn't sure if he could believe that. Here was Tony who looked so strong and confident. And here he was weak, relying on another person. And Tony didn't even know anything about his life except for the few things he told him.

"Would you allow me to adopt you, Harry?" Tony finally asked, the silence getting too much for him. Knowing if he didn't say something, he may never get the nerve to approach the question.

Harry's jaw fell open and stared. Just stared.

"You were being serious… about wanting me…"

"Harry, I know that you have not even known me for a day. But when I make a promise, I intend to keep them. And I promise that I do want you."

Harry fell into his arms, sobbing into his chest. Not willing yet to believe that someone could actually want him. He slightly froze when he felt arms wrap around him in a hug. He cried even harder until the tears finally ran dry. The embrace felt just as warm as when Tony had first hugged him. He didn't know what to think, except that it felt safe.

Tony didn't loosen his grip on Harry for a moment, knowing he needed this comfort. He had assumed it may be bad, especially since Harry had assumed that he was going to kick him out. He didn't know if this was Harry way of saying he wanted Tony to adopt him. There was also the statement of about someone wanting him. He didn't like the feeling of how similar it was to his father's feelings about him. But he would never take those words back, not when he felt for them so strongly. He let Harry curl into him while he cried. All he could feel was affection and sympathy for Harry. Was this what it felt like when you cared for a child? To feel that protectiveness that you would do anything for them?

He would have thought Harry cried himself to sleep if he didn't hear the slight hiccups. It was a while before Harry took his head from his chest and looked at him.

"Did you mean it? All of it?"

Tony nodded, "only if you want to. This is your life, Harry."

"Okay… yes."

"Do you want to take my last name?" Tony asked.

Harry looked unsure. Did he want to take Tony's name and leave his behind. The name Potter was the last link he had to his parents. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. But he couldn't help the surprise that Tony asked him, nobody ever asked what he thought.

"Can I think about it…"

"Sure."

Harry felt a smile form, Tony was definitely different than any adult he knew. He would have assumed he would have demanded that he change his name, not caring that he was losing his name. But no, he was letting him decide. He couldn't tell if he was shocked or relieved by that.

"How does it work?"

Tony looked thoughtful, "well… I just need to submit a form, since you are considered an orphan, it is just a matter of checking you into the system and applying a visa for you. Once that is approved, you will be granted a citizenship here. Considering you are only four or five, there shouldn't be an issue."

"Six," Harry corrected.

Tony looked at him in confusion.

"I'm six."

Tony's lips twitched, at least now he didn't have to question Harry of how old he was. And like he had assumed; he was a little older than at first glance. He was definitely at the age to start attending school. Which would help not worry about having someone to watch Harry. Unless he was called into work on a weekend. So, there was the matter of having someone watch Harry when he couldn't. But he didn't know if Harry would trust someone that he didn't know yet.

"Alright, then how about you try some clothes that may actually fit you."

It was Harry's turn to be confused, "clothes?"

"I doubt I would consider those clothes. So, I got you some, hopefully some that will fit you."

Tony noticed he hit a sour spot when Harry went quiet and looked down. Fingers fiddling with the clothes he had on.

Tony lifted up Harry's chin and this time he didn't flinch. "Now, none of that. I may not know much about your life, but I want to. This is for you."

Harry gave a numb nod; he didn't think he had any words to say. But he had not expected Tony to go out and get him something. The Dursleys always believed it a crime if they ever had to get him something, especially if they knew it would make him happy.

Though Tony did notice something different when he handed over the clothes. Somehow the girl that helped him choose clothes for Harry had managed to sneak in some sleepwear. He had forgotten that he would need something to sleep in. Why did it feel like he was so bad at this already?

Harry just stared at the clothes in his lap. He didn't want to cry again but could feel them prickling at his eyes. He had never known anyone to buy clothes for him. It had always been Dudley's old rags that his cousin had grown out of. But… maybe he couldn't really call those clothes. That didn't change the fact that he never had something that he could call his own before. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Tony… I …"

"Need help?" he offered.

Harry shook his head, embarrassed.

"Alright, I'm here if you need me. Bathroom is beside my room, okay, kiddo?"

Harry gave him a nervous smile and dashed to the door indicated.

Tony had been rummaging around his room to get things ready for the morning when he heard his name.

"Tony… could you… help, maybe?"

Tony entered the bathroom to see Harry struggling to get the oversize shirt off of him. It he hadn't seen the scars on him, he may not have realized the issue. Though he had already gotten his sleep pants on.

"Come here," he said softly.

Harry gave a harsh sigh before walking closer.

"Can you lift your arms?"

"Sore…" he mumbled.

Tony nodded before easing the shirt up off Harry's back. Bringing it over his head and past his arms. It was harder to put on the night shirt, because he had to ease his arms through it. He watched for any sign of discomfort, besides a slight wince, he looked fine.

Tony then showed Harry to the guest bedroom. He still felt like he should insist on Harry sleeping in his room. It would be easier to keep an eye on him. Though most of it was because he was worried about him.

"I'll find a day to fix this up the way you'll like, okay Harry?"

"Thanks, Tony," Harry whispered.

"If you need me, you know where to find me."

Tony turned around to go to his room. He already had his work clothes set up for Monday. Though it was very possible he could be called in during the weekend. It had happened before, and he wouldn't mind it so much if he wasn't worried about Harry. So, hopefully this weekend would remain uninterrupted. It was while he was settling down to sleep that he could hear shuffling in the next room over. He grabbed a pair of pants to put on, doubting that this next conversation would be suitable in boxers.

Tony knew that he should have insisted in the first place, but maybe this was a good thing. He stood in the doorway where it obviously was a struggle for Harry to find a comfortable position.

"Harry? Can't sleep?"

"Can't get comfortable," he admitted

"Stay in my room, then."

"Really?" Harry said hopefully.

"Yeah," Tony shrugged.

"Tony? Thanks."

"Shut up. Just go to sleep," Tony said, though he grinned as he messed up Harry's hair. He let Harry curl into him as he settled in the covers. His nerves relaxed, knowing that Harry was here in the room. It was much easier to fall asleep while listening to Harry's breathing.


	3. In Trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Blocked kicked me a little on this one. But I am happy the way it turned out. Bit excited for the next chapter, I've already started writing it, so hopefully writer's block won't get me on that one. 
> 
> So glad to hear that people have been enjoying reading this so far!!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Shifting Directions – Chapter 3 (In Trouble?)**

Ever since the day that Tony found out about Harry's last name, he had been searching on why he knew it. He didn't know why it felt so important to him. Maybe it was because he wanted Harry to have more of a connection to his dead parents and not just by his last name. He wasn't offended against Harry not accepting his name. But he still hadn't let the issue rest, though he hadn't told anyone on who he was searching for. He didn't want any help with this and wanted to figure it out himself.

He still spent the weekends with Harry opposed to going out. The evenings were spent watching movies that were more appropriate for his age.

Harry still flinched some when he was touched unexpectedly, but it wasn't at every touch. Tony considered that progress. But he didn't dare breach the topic about his caretakers yet. He knew that he probably needed to soon if he was going to catch them. He refused to let them escape before they could get back to England. Harry didn't deserve that. They deserved every bit of justice that they got. He may not know the full story behind Harry, because he didn't think he should be put through that. Not if he could help it.

So, he kept up his search, hoping that he may find something. Until he finally did. It had started as a family search, to find out exactly who the Potters were. Most of the file told him that James Potter had died on active duty protecting his family against a serial killer. There was not much other than that in the file, which made Tony suspicious. There was more to the file that it was telling. Which made Tony think maybe there was more to the story, maybe on his mother's side. He would need to do some more digging. But he did find who possibly may have been Harry's past caretakers. They had shown up on his search while trying to find his relatives. Even when he tried to dig deeper, there was nothing on their current location besides their home of address in England.

It was nothing that could help find them while they were still in the United States, providing they still were. And the last time they had used their credit card was back in England several weeks ago and for several plane tickets. One for the trip to the United States and one for the way back to England. So, it was very likely they were still here, providing the tickets for the way back was valid. And that only seemed to aggravate Tony even further. He refused to allow this to slip through the cracks. But he had no idea where to search now. There should have been another charge if they were to get around the city. But there was nothing. And it would be a while before those second pair of tickets would be used.

Tony gave a harsh sigh. He had been looking into anything he could. It was easy enough to figure out the airport that the Dursleys flew in at. The credit card had enough information to find that out. It was a matter of looking into the security tapes to see that Harry had been with them. They saved the recordings for thirty days and wouldn't be erased until then. So, he knew for a fact they were the reason why Harry still flinched from him. Most likely he had been in their care since his parents died. He didn't know that for certain, but he had a strong feeling about it.

The security tapes were still a dead end. They didn't tell him anything on where these people were. But at least he knew what these people looked like. So, if he ever did come in contact with them, he knew who he was looking for.

* * *

Even the dead end that Tony got with his search, didn't stop him from trying to find anything he could about Harry's parents. There just had to be something somewhere. He couldn't even find the name of the serial killer that had murdered an officer and his wife. But it seemed that the case had gone cold and the killer had never been caught. According to the notes on the case, which was several years old by that point. Didn't even say if the serial killer had struck again or was dead. Even hinted that a hidden alias had been used.

Tony didn't say a word to Harry about what he was looking for. He knew he eventually would, but he wanted all the answers before that. He didn't want to just give the child bad news that his parents had never been in a car crash. He wanted to find something more than what he was getting. There just had to be more than what he read. Plus, the fact that he didn't want to cause more heartache if it could be avoided. But for some reason. whoever told the child about the death of his parents had lied. Maybe to prevent the trauma of knowing the truth at a young age. Could be any amount of reasons why.

He still did the work required of him at the department or when he got called out to be in the field. Peoria had its days of heavy crime just as it had its slow and easy days. Then he got caught.

"DiNozzo, my office."

Tony had a guilty look on his face as he entered the Captain's office.

"Mind explaining this to me?" the man held up the case file he had been rereading over and over again, hoping to catch something he may have missed. He tossed it on his desk.

"Heard of a rumor about the child, Sir."

Tony figured that keeping close to the truth would be best. It had certainly helped him keep away from his father's ire when he was a child.

"DiNozzo, you are looking at a foreign country case, a cold case. What rumor could you have possibly heard?" the man's voice was hard. It was obvious he was not believing this… ' _excuse.'_

"That the child could be in danger."

"DiNozzo, we are not in England, we are in Peoria, Illinois," the captain crossed his arms.

"Yes sir. But the family and the child aren't," Tony replied calmly.

"They are—"

"In Peoria as we know it," Tony finished.

The captain relaxed some, "maybe I had you wrong, DiNozzo. How did you come to this knowledge?"

"Ran the security tapes at the airport from the Credit Card Statement from one Vernon Dudley, caretaker of that child."

The Captain nodded in approval, "how would you know to check the credit cards. Far as I am aware, there has been nothing of a crime concerning Vernon Dursley."

"Truthfully, Sir?"

"That would be in your best interest, DiNozzo."

"I found the child abandoned several weeks ago, maybe almost a month," Tony admitted.

"You took him in."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Tony nodded.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, DiNozzo?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, sir," Tony said without hesitation.

"Then you have my support."

Tony didn't think gaping at his superior was the best way to go about this day. So, he kept his jaw shut.

"Thank you, Sir. If I could request this to remain confidential."

"You believe he could still be in danger?" the Captain questioned.

"I do. If the report is correct and that the serial killer is still out there. It is very possible he or she may come after him. We don't know if he actually saw the death of his parents. But if he did and they find out, I am not going to risk it," Tony said.

"Understandable and DiNozzo…"

"Yes Sir?"

"Next time you go searching around in a cold case, find me first," the Captain said lightly.

"Understood, Sir."

"Good, then get back to work," he ordered.

Tony shut the door with a small click. He almost slumped against the door. He hadn't been sure what that conversation would be about. Even when he found out it had been about the files; he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his job. Usually you were only supposed to work on the cases assigned or ordered to you.

"Hey, DiNozzo! What the Captain want!" someone called out to him.

Tony narrowed his eyes, "why don't you ask him yourself, Reynolds."

The man in question shrank back, it was common fact that the Captain terrified him at times.

"Good, now leave me be," Tony hissed.

The man probably would have pressed further if not for the shout that echoed the room.

"Reynolds! Do I need to remind you of office procedures?" The Captain had opened his door to witness the conversation between two of his officers.

"No, Sir…" he mumbled.

"Then maybe being on coffee run will give you a reminder for the next few weeks."

"But that's DiNozzo's—"

"Make that for the next month, anything further you wish you say, Reynolds?" the Captain raised an eyebrow.

"No Sir," he mumbled.

"Good, then maybe you can get back to work."

Tony had to hide the smirk he had, no point in drawing himself further into this. He didn't doubt that the Captain wouldn't breathe a word about this. If anything, the man was true to this word and had proven that time and time again. And unlike the people he worked with, he felt he could actually trust him. Today had proven this.

Some of his coworkers were a different story. They were like hounds after blood as they tried to move up the ranks. Yet when it came time to leave, Tony was usually one of the last. There was no way he was going to share any of that sensitive information. He didn't even care about the hazing that came with being a newbie. It was similar to when he was in college joining the frat.

That part he could easily ignore, knowing that he would eventually be higher ranked than any of them.

Though the conversation did put Tony a little on edge. So, when he was on break, he made sure to take it away from the building. There he decided to make a phone call.

"Tony, what's up man?"

"How's Harry?"

"Not sure…"

"Not sure?" Tony repeated, his worry starting to spike.

"He hasn't left your room, even when he does, he won't even look at me."

Tony sighed, maybe he should have expected that. Steve was technically someone new to Harry, an unknown to him. Maybe he could talk to him later.

"Want me to go check on him?"

"No, it should be fine. I should have known he may try to avoid you," Tony replied.

"Tony… something I should know."

"Maybe later… not really the best topic to have over the phone," Tony finally said.

"Alright, man. Then I'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

Tony had been happy to notice that Harry's appetite had been steadily improving. One, he had been able to eat a little more than that first night. He still tried to stick with foods that weren't so rich so it wouldn't upset Harry's stomach.

Harry hadn't said on why, but Tony had already pieced together the story. He wanted to find out the real story and hear Harry's side of things. But even with over a month passing, it felt too soon. He figured that it could be another month or two before he may be able to handle more rich foods and have a normal appetite again. Tony would even say that Harry may be beginning to trust him. He slept by his side almost every night and there had been occasions he had to wake him from a nightmare.

Harry had been very embarrassed after that, even refusing to look at him. So, Tony just hugged him close until he relaxed by his side. He was lucky enough that Harry hadn't tried to run and hide into another room. So, he figured that was progress because after the first time, Harry still slept by his side.

Tony hoped that maybe he was helping keeping some of the nightmares at bay, but he couldn't be sure. He did ask him about them, though Harry didn't really answer him. Just that he didn't want to talk about it. Tony didn't push the issue, knowing that if Harry wanted to talk about it, he could always find him later.

He did notice that Harry didn't flinch as much when he touched his arm or shoulder. He hoped that meant that Harry was viewing him as someone he could trust not to hurt him. He knew those last caretakers of his had hurt him, there was no way those scars on his body would have gotten there otherwise. More than once Tony wished he could have shot them, them feel some of the pain that Harry did.

There were moments that Tony did wonder if he was seeing things. Usually it was with Harry in the room, but time and time again he pushed it away. Figuring he was probably only imagining things. Maybe later, Tony would think back to those times and realize what it was.

He still spent every moment he could with Harry. He had already submitted the I-600A. He already qualified for the minimum age requirement and the other form was if he was a relative. Though he found out that a Visa wouldn't really be necessary for Harry's situation. That was mainly for if you found a child in another country and that was their way to get back over the United States for the adoption. They did issue a temporary one until the adoption could be finalized. Tony would estimate it may take several months up to a year or more before anything would be approved. There would be a Home Study that would take place, but that was mostly to check to see Harry was being properly cared for. Usually they would only make one visit or two, depending on each situation.

Tony figured he could revisit the name part later when the final document was signed. There he could have Harry's name changed if the child wished it. Or if he wanted to keep his name. That would be when Tony would have to bring Harry with him, since he would have to sign it. If he was just a few years younger, than it wasn't required. But he was at the age where they would know what is going on, so it would be part of the process.

Tony didn't mind that, though he knew they would be running an in-depth background investigation on him to determine if he was a suitable parent. So, for now it would be a waiting game though he knew it would be soon when he would have the house in visit, considering he requested to have it early as possible. It would be easier to get it over with than worry in the long run. He would just have to make sure Harry knew when there might be company.

Harry already didn't like being around Steve. Even if Harry wouldn't stay in the same room as him. At least he was comforted by the fact there was an adult nearby if Harry somehow got hurt. That had been his main worry that first day. There was the thought if Harry would ever be comfortable around Steve. So, maybe he needed to start looking into finding a school for Harry, so he didn't need a babysitter with someone he didn't trust.

That wouldn't be until next year anyways. So, there really wasn't a rush to do anything yet.

"Hey, kiddo, want to watch a movie?" Tony asked one night after dinner.

Harry looked up from the pasta he was eating. It was mostly noodles, since the sauce could still be too heavy on his stomach. He quickly nodded before replying.

"What movie, Tony?"

"Thought we could watch an old classic, Hocus Pocus."

"Why that one?"

"Did you forget Halloween is only a few weeks away?" Tony grinned.

Harry blushed; he actually did. Though he had never seen the movie, despite it was one of the movies in Tony's bookcase.

"What's your favorite candy, Harry?" Tony asked as he put in the movie.

Harry made himself comfortable on the couch and leaned against Tony when he sat down.

"I don't know…"

Tony grinned at him before ruffling his hair, "I guess that means later we can find out."

Harry gave back a hesitant smile before getting into the movie.


	4. Drawbacks?

**Shifting Directions – Chapter 4 (Drawbacks?)**

Tony had already submitted the documents relating to the home study along with the papers. Part of it was submitting his birth certificate and his work employment history. He had already had the interview with a social worker, which was more on generalized questions. Most of them were about Harry and concerning his reason on why he wanted to adopt him. Some of them were about his work history and education. Tony felt like some of the questions were to get an idea on his character especially when it concerned the care of Harry. He was a bit familiar on interrogations methods, so he knew what she was trying to find out. From there he made the appointment for them to make a house visit to observe the living conditions of his home. He wanted this done as soon as possible.

It should be the last part of the Home Study, after they made the visit. The report would be submitted, and approval would be pending. Then it would be a matter of finding out if he would sign the document that would legally make Harry his son.

The application had already gone through, which is why they were already going through the Home Study now. Though the in-home appointment wouldn’t be for another month. By then it would be over four months since Harry had been staying with him.

Which brought him to where they were now. Tony was in the middle of making dinner while making conversation with Harry.

“Someone is really going to stop by next month?”

“They will be,” Tony confirmed as topping the chicken he was making with barbeque. He planned on crisping it.

“Its really going to happen?” Harry’s voice was soft.

Tony glanced over at Harry, ruffling his hair. “I am going to make sure of it. Want to set the table, bud?”

Harry gave him a bright grin before rummaging about in the cupboard.

Tony turned to help him when he froze. He had witnessed Harry dropping one of the mugs. It would have crashed to the floor if it hadn’t frozen a few inches. Then it fell and didn’t shatter.

Tony’s green eyes meet Harry’s frightful ones. He watched as Harry tried to run before he caught him around the waist.

“No! Let me go! You’re just like them! You don’t want me!” Harry screamed, fighting to get away from Tony.

Tony held onto the frightened child as tight as he could. He was not going to let Harry run from him. So, he held on. Held on as he fought and tried to worm out of his hold. He held him until Harry’s struggles ceased. He didn’t care how many times that Harry hit him. He waited patiently until he was calm so they would be able to talk.

He knew what Harry had done. It was something his mother had told him stories about. He had even seen it first-hand as a child. It definitely wasn’t something he expected to see or witness as an adult. But that didn’t change his mind about wanting to be Harry’s parent, his adoptive parent. He didn’t care that he was a magical, though it did hurt because it reminded him of his mother. He had thought he had cut off that life years ago. But maybe this could be a good hurt for the both of them. He just hoped that this didn’t damage what progress they already had and lose any trust they gained.

Harry was cradled into Tony’s arms until he finally calmed down. After he stopped struggling to get out of his hold and the screaming, he melted into Tony’s arms. Crying into his chest, most likely soaking his clothes. Not that mattered any, the only thing that Tony cared about was Harry. Clothes could always be washed or thrown out.

Tony rocked Harry in his arms, loosening some of his hold. Positive that Harry wasn’t going to run from him. He wiped the stray tears away from Harry’s face.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked softly.

Harry shook his head, “I’m a freak…”

“Listen to me very carefully, Harry. You are not a freak. What you did was not wrong, what you did was natural,” Tony’s voice was strong while carding his fingers through his hair.

Harry leaned into the touch as a few more tears fell.

“You don’t know anything, Tony…” Harry mumbled.

“I know there is nothing wrong with you. You are an innocent child that is able to do magic. There is nothing wrong for that. And I still want to keep you, nothing changes that. Nothing…”

“Magic?” Harry asked.

“How about I comfort you first and we talk about that later,” Tony grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Okay…” Harry mumbled before giving a shy grin.

“Did they not want you?” Tony asked softly.

Harry hiccupped, “that obvious…”

“Then let me tell you, that I do. There is no way I am going to give you up, you’re here to stay. You got that?”

Harry slowly nodded.

“Did they call you a freak?” Tony asked softly.

Harry nodded again, not able to use his voice. It was hard to gauge what Tony was thinking, but he was still holding him, that had to mean something. His emotions were scattered, he hadn’t meant to freeze that mug. But he knew it was one of Tony’s favorites and the only thing he had been thinking was for it to stop. He hadn’t meant to do it literally. So, his first reaction was to run and hide. Hide away from the pain that was to come. But he had been caught by Tony’s arms. He tried to fight and get away, no doubt he got caught to be handed his punishment. But he couldn’t get away and was tired. Finally sagging in Tony’s arms, that was before the tears came. But what shocked him, was that Tony still held on to him and didn’t even try to punish him. Comforted him even. Tony even said that he wasn’t a freak… he didn’t understand.

Tony lifted Harry into his arms, his eyes flickered to the food that was currently crisping. It hadn’t burned, it was still cooking. It actually needed a bit longer, so he migrated over to the couch. The buzzer would let him know when everything was done.

“First things first, Harry, you are not a freak. I will never call you that. You are a sweet and lovable child that I treasure spending all my moments with. Anything those caretakers of yours told you, is a lie. Have I ever lied to you?”

Harry shook his head.

“Good and I never intend to either. If I can’t tell you something, I will say so. But I will never lie to you. Agreed?”

Harry nodded.

“Maybe we should have had this conversation earlier. But I hadn’t wanted to bring up any bad memories for you, I have plenty of them myself.”

Harry’s eyes widened at that, but he still didn’t speak. What was he supposed to say? ‘ _Thanks, but I don’t believe you…_ Though he still didn’t really want to talk about it. It was bad enough that Tony could probably guess what had happened. He didn’t even count this… magic… part. He was a bit disappointed that Tony put off that conversation for now. But the last person he had told had called him liar and he didn’t want to go through that again. Especially when it seemed like someone actually cared about him for once.

There was still a doubt in Harry’s mind that Tony still wanted him. He said he still did… but it was still hard to believe. Nobody had ever wanted him before. But as each day he spent with Tony, he started to believe it more and more. But now… he couldn’t see Tony wanting a freak around. Especially for a son…

“We’ll have that conversation later. But, Harry, I still plan on adopting you, that is not going to change.”

Harry buried his face into Tony’s chest, he could feel the sobs coming again. He hated crying, but it felt like that was all he could do right now. He still wasn’t sure what to think. Tony still wanted him? Even after what he saw? It was a bit hard to believe as he clung to Tony.

Tony wrapped a protective arm around Harry, gently carding his fingers through his hair. He had noticed how it had a calming affect on him. He wasn’t sure exactly on what Harry was thinking, but considering he was looking a bit downcast, probably nothing good. So, he focused on just being there and comforting Harry the best way he could.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until the buzzer in the kitchen went off. Rather than have Harry sit idly on the couch, because he knew that he probably still needed some reassurances. He lifted him into his arms and let him rest on his hip.

“Tony?!” Harry said in shock, not expecting the sudden movement.

“Didn’t think you wanted to move, just hold on, okay?”

Harry nodded and rested his head against his shoulder. He held onto Tony just like he said but realized that Tony would never risk dropping him. He felt a hint of a smile, Tony was willing to hold him while trying to get dinner out. It was bit of a warm feeling; he wasn’t used to someone doing something for him. He found he liked it.

With one hand, Tony turned off the crisper and dished out the chicken he had made onto a plate before sitting it on the table. It needed to cool, so he headed back to the couch.

“Feel better?” Tony asked.

“Yeah… I still don’t understand why you want me…”

“Because I already feel like you’re the son I never had. It doesn’t matter if you have magic. I loved you before you had magic and loved you with it. You should have never had to deal with the people that had taken you in. You deserve so much better than them and I wish I had met you before then. It doesn’t matter what happens before then… you are my child…” Tony declared.

“But… it hasn’t even happened… what if they say no…” Harry’s voice shook.

“Then I will fight with everything I have to keep you. You deserve a happy life. And maybe I wasn’t sure about it in the beginning. I was just as new to you as you were to me, but I wouldn’t change any of it.”

“Thank you…” Harry whispered. His voice had been filled with emotion, almost unable to get the words out. He had never known anyone that was willing to fight for him, to keep him. So, that he would have a home with someone that cared about him. And wasn’t that Tony? He was so willing to fight with everything he could. Little by little, he was showing him what he would think a dad would be like. But he didn’t think he could ever call him that. Wouldn’t that be a betrayal to his own parents? But he couldn’t help but feel that is what Tony was to him. The Dursleys would have screamed or yelled at him for daring to wake them up. Tony wanted him and actually comforted him so he could go back to sleep. He fed him and made sure he ate something, even if it was from that babysitter when it was lunch time.

Harry wasn’t sure what to make of Steve. He seemed nice enough and was friends with Tony. That had to mean something didn’t it? But he was so scared that he may do something around him, and Steve would hate him like the Dursleys. And Tony wouldn’t be around to protect him. So, he hid in the place where he felt the safest, Tony’s room. If he pretended enough, he could picture Tony holding him like he was now. The only time he would come out was when he had to use the bathroom or when he knew Tony would be home. He felt embarrassed to admit he would hide behind Tony until Steve would leave.

“Come on, Harry. Let’s eat. It should be cooled down enough for you,” Tony sat Harry down on the floor. Waiting for him to follow him. He would ease him up in the chair, knowing that it was a bit high for a now seven-year-old to climb by himself. His birthday had been a few months ago, something Tony didn't know until he read the file. That didn't stop him from getting something for Harry, despite it being late. Though it hadn't been a cake, that would have been still too rich for him to eat at the time. 

Tonight, Tony had cooked two versions of chicken. He had tenders for Harry to eat, knowing they would be softer and easier to chew. He had made some wings and legs for himself. The meat could be a bit tougher and it wasn’t too rich. Plus, Harry practically had most of his appetite back, so he could eat richer foods with no issues. But that didn’t mean it would be easy to eat for a seven-year-old, though Harry would probably argue with him that he could eat it just fine. 

It was after all the dishes were in the sink and Harry was curled up on Tony that he asked his question.

“Can you explain what you meant earlier?” his voice was shy.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Tony asked.

“I’m okay…”

Tony frowned, but didn’t press. He didn’t really think Harry was as okay as he was saying. But he hoped that maybe this conversation would help.

“That changes, don’t you hesitate to let me know. I mean it, Harry.”

The seven-year-old nodded.

That was when Tony started to explain that what Harry was experiencing was his accidental magic. He began to go into depth of how much he knew while explaining what magic was. He wasn’t sure he did a very good job of it. Sometimes he didn’t even understand what his mother was trying to explain to him. He explained that usually when Harry felt nervous or scared that would be when his magic would show, most of high emotions. There had been a lot of reconfirming that what he was doing was natural for a wizard child. That was how he found out that Harry had frozen his mug in midair because he didn’t want to break Tony’s favorite mug. He didn’t hesitate to respond to that.

“Harry, mugs can always be replaced. You, however, are irreplaceable,” Tony lightly tapped his nose.

Harry giggled before giving a small smile. He definitely was feeling better if he was giggling.

That was when Tony began to explain that when he got older, he would be invited to several magical schools so he would be able to control his magic. That wouldn’t be until he turned eleven and then they could decide what school he may want to go to. There were numerous American Wizarding Schools all over the country, though he would prefer that he would stick close by. He didn’t dare try going into the topic of the darker versus lighter magic that his mother had warned him about years ago. That was when she had thought he would be magical like her. He sort of was… but not enough of a magical core to perform magic. And she had passed away before he turned eleven, before he could disappoint her. But that was a conversation that could wait till Harry was a bit older, hopefully closer to eleven.

Though Tony had a sad look on his face when he revealed that he was not able to do magic. Though his mother did. It had always been a rough subject for him in the past. Always feeling like a disappointment for being a Squib in his family. His father had always scorned him for it, despite that he was a muggle himself. It was more of a reason for him to call Tony a failure. Somehow talking of his mother, made Tony feel a bit lighter. He hadn’t expected that, he had imagined that he would feel the ache and pain of remembering her.

Then came the question of Harry’s mother and father. Tony felt terrible to admit he honestly didn’t know. Though said that it was very likely that either his mother or father had magic. The words were hard to listen to. Even harder was his response in return.

“Was my mummy and daddy magic too?”

“I don’t know buddy, but it’s likely.”

Tony wasn’t sure what part of the conversation calmed Harry down, but he was glad for it. There was a small hope that the next time that Harry performed accidental magic, he wouldn’t be as terrified and try to run. Only time would tell for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To understand the timeline a bit better. I have where Tony finds Harry when he was still six. So, around June or July before he turns seven. Chapter 3 was closer to Halloween. So, Harry is currently seven in this chapter and the last. 
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 5, should be up in a day or two. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	5. A Required Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited when I got to writing this! Hope you enjoy this as much as I did. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Shifting Directions – Chapter 5 (A Required Visit)**

Tony was really doubting his decision to do this. He didn't know what came over him to think this was such a good idea. Well… technically he did know… that was because of Harry. He found himself willing to do things he normally wouldn't do because of that child. But yet… he couldn't find it within himself to mind. Even to the point of putting himself where he felt uneasy and uncomfortable. Maybe that was why he had tossed around the idea to do this or not for so long. Stewing for weeks and weeks if he was actually going to do this.

He hadn't been in this world for close to twenty years. So, it wasn't surprising that Tony was feeling a bit uneasy about this. But he wanted answers, answers that he wasn't able to find as a police officer. So, he figured that maybe he was searching in the wrong world. It was a matter of swallowing his pride and asking for help. Something that was hard for him to do.

Though he did have to go dig around in his room for his mother's journals. She had written down almost everything and was so glad his father never found them; he would have burned them just to bring misery to his own son.

So, here he was trying to follow the direction to get to this mystery bank. What kind of place was called Gringotts anyway? Huffing silently, Tony made his way to some pub. Though it looked more like a run-down restaurant.

Heads turned once he walked in and Tony tried to pay them no mind. He made his way around to the back and came face to a wall. Said something about placing your hand on the stone. He wasn't sure if it would work since he didn't really have magic.

Taking a deep breath, he placed a shaking hand on the wall. It was as if a curtain had raised and came eye to eye with a small street. Cardin Alley? Tony shook his head and walked on the new pathway. It was cobblestone and the street wasn't very long. Just a few shops.

Though his eyes bugged at the sight of a wand shop. He should have expected it, he remembered when his mother had always tucked her wand into her robes or gown that she was wearing. Sometimes he wondered if it actually vanished or not. Shaking his head, there was no need to get distracted. He was only here for one thing and that was to get answers.

He paid no mind to the Apothecary, wand, robes, and bookshops. He saw the very distinct building and Tony knew without seeing the words that is where he was supposed to go. It definitely was making an impression on him.

Acting more confident than he felt, Tony walked towards the building. Whatever he expected when he walked through those doors, this was not it. He expected maybe to see witches or wizards. But no, they were some type of creature… a goblin.

It was like he was entering a fairytale or something. Only this one was much more real. There was a distinctive memory, it was like he remembered something similar to this. Had he been in a Gringotts building before? Maybe with his mother?

Before Tony knew it, he was at the head desk, at the… Head Goblin… maybe? He had barely entered this world and it was already confusing.

Tony cleared his throat, "excuse me, Sir?"

Now, Tony had been stared down before, but never by a creature. He almost wanted to take a step back but resisted.

"What can I do for you, wizard?" the goblin asked, as if wizard was some type of insult. Maybe it was for them.

For once, Tony was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say?

"I was hoping to know if I had an account here?" Tony finally managed. Even the words sounded weak to him. Of all the stupid things to say…

The goblin just stared at him for a moment before saying, "follow me."

Feeling nervous, Tony slowly followed the tiny goblin away from the long hallway that he had walked past to get to the desk. Going back past the desk and through several hallways, left, left, right, right… It was hard to keep track. Then they came to a stop.

"You will speak to Master Glockgork."

Tony watched at the goblin left. The goblin he was in the presence of definitely looked older. Could this day get anymore confusing?

"What makes you think you have an account here, wizard?" the goblin at the desk asked.

Tony's throat felt dry, "I don't… but I am hoping maybe I can get some answers."

"You are unusual for a wizard…" the goblin remarked.

"Uhhhh… thanks. Though I'm not a wizard…" Tony mumbled.

If a goblin could raise an eyebrow, this one definitely did.

"My mother was a witch; I never got her abilities. Since I am adopting a son… I don't know where else to get information to help him," Tony admitted.

"Very unusual…" the goblin muttered.

"Sorry…"

The goblin brushed the apology aside, "most do not come to a goblin for help. They usually only want money. What can we do for you today?"

"Maybe information and to see if the son I'm adopting has an account here. I am afraid I don't know much about your world…"

"Goblins do not fiddle in wizarding affairs," Glockgork remarked.

Tony bit his lip, he feared this was not going to go well.

"What is the name of your adopted son?"

"Harry Potter, he's seven."

Glockgork dropped the quill he had been holding.

"Umm… is that a bad thing?"

"Do you realize the wizard you intend to make your son?" the goblin demanded.

Tony took a step back, "should I?"

Glockgork cursed in Gobbledegook.

"Do you know any of the history about Harry Potter?"

Tony shook his head, "just that his mother and father were murdered by a serial killer and he got handed over to his relatives. That somehow Officer James Potter was killed on duty."

"That is the muggle version of events."

"Muggle?" Tony asked, confused.

"Those without magic. Most commonly known as No-Majs," Glockgork elaborated.

"Then what is the magical version?"

"The nonmagical version is at least accurate of the Heir Potter being targeted by a serial killer. Since we are managers of their finances, we are privy to certain information. Unless you can prove to be Heir Potter's father. I cannot release most of that information to you. But I can give you the general background story of Heir Potter. Even in the Goblin Community, he is famous."

"It won't be official for a few months. What do you mean, famous?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Then I may suggest an adoption ritual. It may not be seen as binding in the No-Majs world, but it is in the magical world, for a fee of course," Glockgork gave a sharp grin.

Tony instantly looked intrigued by that. He wasn't fooled by the hint he was given. The adoption he was doing already was fine and well on maybe his perspective. But he didn't know much about the Wizarding side of the world, a world that he had neglected for years. He refused to allow Harry to be taken from him. So, this was a tempting offer.

"I don't have an account here…"

"You may not be a wizard, but you have some magical blood in you. No other reason for you being able to find our bank. We will find later if you truly have an account here or not. But first I will request for you to be silent until I have finished the tale," Glockgork said.

Tony nodded.

"When Harry Potter was born, there was a war going on in England. His mother and father were both a witch and wizard respectfully. Though former Lord Potter was part of a magical task force, or officer in your terms. They were part of a group that opposed as you called him, a serial killer. Though in the magical world, he was known as a very dark wizard. And unlike wizards, we are not afraid to speak his name. A wizard by Voldemort has plagued England for almost 12 years before his downfall," Glockgork started.

"Downfall? Not death?" Tony questioned, though quickly shrunk under the goblin's glare.

"I apologize, continue…"

"As I was saying… despite being in the Americas, it was impossible to not hear of England's scuffle. The Potter's being threatened as they were, they decided to go into hiding. There is an enchantment you can use to hide your location. But they were betrayed by their best friend and was found. Heir Potter's parents died that night on Samhain. If what is said is true, we believe that Lady Potter cast some type of ritual that protected her son the night Voldemort tried to kill him."

Tony clenched his fists at that. This serial killer… or this… Voldemort had tried to kill Harry. How was he still alive?

"There is a dark spell, that has the ability to kill. Leaves no sign of death. But the truth is unmistakable, Heir Potter lived while its Lord and Lady did not," Glockgork finished.

"So… Harry is famous for what? Because he lived and his parents did not?" Tony asked.

"Heir Potter survived a curse that no other was able to survive. Every witch, wizard, and No-Maj has died from. There is no avoiding it, but the facts remain that Heir Potter is still alive where his parents did not. But that does not change the fact that any magical would recognize his name."

"He was just a baby!" Tony protested.

"Yes, but that does not change the fact that wizards are simpletons."

Tony sighed, "why tell me this? If you dislike wizards so much."

"We usually would not. But you are very unusual, and you are adopting a wizarding child that would be famous. It would be cruel, even by us if you did not know the facts. And by your question earlier, we do not believe that Voldemort is truly gone. Otherwise we would have been acknowledged and any will would have been activated," the goblin said.

"Right…" Tony mumbled. He couldn't even imagine the conversation of how this would go when he told Harry. But he knew that Potter could not stay as his last name. Maybe it could be hidden somehow?

"Would this… ritual be able to hide his name but not lose it?" Tony asked.

Glockgork nodded, "Only Gringotts would be acknowledged about the fact. But for all intents and purposes, the name Potter could be hidden. He would still have Potter in his blood so he would still be able to access his accounts."

"He does have an account here?" Tony asked.

"His parents left him a trust vault until he reached of age, then he would have access to the family vaults. Though we would have to verify his identity. It is very unlikely he would have a key."

' _Key…'_ Tony thought. He had recalled seeing a golden key taped into one of his mother's notebooks. The same one he had brought with him. With the goblin still in front of him, Tony flipped through its pages. Gently peeling the tape back, the golden key felt heavy in his hand.

"Like this?"

Glockgork's eyes widened, "where did you get that key?"

"It was my mother's, she taped it into her journal. Did she have an account here?" Tony asked.

"We assumed that the last of the DiNozzo family had died out. There had been wordings in her will that everything was to go to her son. But anything we sent out to the Heir was never returned," Glockgork revealed.

Tony glowered, "that was probably due to my father."

The goblin nodded in understanding. He was very aware of who DiNozzo Senior was. Had even kicked him out of Gringotts a few times.

"Your mother's will has already been read. Everything she left was documented to be to you."

"Nothing for my father?" Tony was surprised.

Glockgork gave a nasty grin, "he wouldn't be allowed to touch it even if she did. He is not a magical and is unable to touch a wizarding bank account."

Tony laughed at that; his mood slightly better than when he first walked in. Especially after hearing about Harry's life story. He hoped that he didn't have to witness his parents' murders. And if he did, he hoped that he never remembered them.

"How did he end up with the family he was with after his parents' death?" Tony asked.

"Normally we would not know such knowledge. But the goblins at the British branch had been keeping tabs on him. If we are able to advise one thing to you, do not send Heir Potter to Hogwarts back in England," Glockgork said.

"Hogwarts? What is so bad about them?"

"Considering the fact, it is rated as one of the worst schools because of their academica. It is the Headmaster, there is reason to believe that he was the one responsible for the next placement of Heir Potter. There are some discrepancies with his accounts as well. I will request that someday soon that you bring in your son, so that can be dealt with swiftly."

Tony's eyes hardened at that, "I will keep that in mind. Though I see no issue in doing that soon."

"Make sure you do. Unless you intend to visit your vault here, is there anything else I can aid you with?"

Tony shook his head; he wasn't sure if he could handle visiting his mother's vault here, not yet at least. He already had a generous amount of information trying to seep into his brain. It was a lot to take in. He didn't know what he would find in that vault, but he didn't think today was the best of days to find out. It was already a shock to know that his mother had a vault here. Though he should have known that she would have, if she had lived in the magical world all her life, she had to keep her money somewhere. Goodness knows that his father would have spent it all if he got his hands on it. Was magical money different from the money he used? Tony thought about asking but stopped himself. He already had an overwhelming flow of information; he didn't think he could stand much more.

Dark Wizards… it was hard to imagine. He knew his mother had told him about the differences in magic. Could it be similar to the criminals he had to catch on a daily basis? Though, whatever James Potter had worked for, most likely it was similar to a police force. The goblin did say he was part of a task force. Even with all this new information, Tony didn't want Harry to keep his last name. Was it so wrong of him to wish that Harry would have a normal life? Despite that he was a wizard… And he definitely didn't want him ever to go back to England… where this Dumbledore resided. Especially not to Hogwarts. He would find a school that Harry may like, hopefully somewhere close.

Maybe they could do this ritual that Glockgork talked about. That way Harry could still keep his family name, even if he couldn't use it. It was a lot to think about and hopefully he may be able to think about it more once he was home.

There definitely needed to be a conversation. He wasn't going to go as in depth as Glockgork did with him. But maybe he could keep to the basic facts and then when Harry was a bit older, he could give him more details then. There was no point in causing further nightmares if he could help it. Which was already possible, because he was going to have to tell Harry that his parents were killed and not by a car crash.

"Maybe there is one more thing… do you have anything on magical schools in America?"


	6. Just My Luck...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to update this soon, but I couldn't help it as soon as I finished the chapter.  
> Btw, I will be adding tags since there can be a scene that has to do with death. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Shifting Directions – Chapter 6 (Just My Luck...)**

Tony was thankful that over the next few days he was able to think about what he had been told. It was a bit difficult to process. Maybe he shouldn't have put it off for so long. Though before he had left, Glockgork had corrected him on what he had thought Harry's name was. In the police file it had said, Harry James Potter. Apparently since it would need to say it on the muggle form, the goblin had revealed the information. Tony had been shocked by that, he figured that he would have to have Harry with him before that happened. And that couldn't happen until the adoption on the muggle side was finalized. But apparently Harry's full name wasn't Harry James Potter. Seeing that they kept in contact with their British branch, it was part of their gossip. But rather his name being Harry James Potter, it had been Hadrian Charlus Potter. Tony had known that James was Harry's father, did that mean Charlus was a grandfather? The name had to come from somewhere…

Looking back on how long Tony had decided to wait, it was almost unbelievable that it was already November and soon they would be getting ready to be in December. Not to mention that the Social Worker was due to inspect his home in a few days. Had it really already been over five months? Or was that closer to six? It was hard to keep track sometimes between looking after a child and working full time. Not that he would change that for anything. Though it was a struggle to think what Harry may like come end of December. He had already spent several evenings looking over what Glockgork gave him. There were definitely a lot of schools in the United States. Maybe with some luck he may be able to narrow most of them down within time.

Then of course, there had been some instances of accidental magic, but nothing too major. And Harry had calmed down a lot since the first instance when he had frozen the mug in midair. He still had been scared, almost as if thinking that the first occasion had been a dream. Tony hadn't allowed him to have that illusion. Even if he had to catch a few things before they fell and crashed. Because it wasn't just items freezing in air, but sometimes he would notice objects start to levitate around him. It had caught him by surprise the first few times. Though he learned that sometimes when there was something that Harry wanted to do, sometimes it would move a little. Typically, it was a movie, though occasionally it had been one of the books that he had bought him. It was a bit fascinating to watch these small amounts of magic that Harry was able to do.

Tony shook his head, he really needed to stop distracting himself. Harry had already asked him on what happened when he went to Gringotts. Since Tony had told that he was going there for some answers.

One would call it avoiding the topic. But Tony had put off the conversation until the weekend. Though he had been truthful to Harry when he said that he had needed some time to process what he had been told. He could see the disappointed look in Harry's eyes, so he tried to distract him with a movie.

It had worked since Harry had fallen asleep on his lap and Tony couldn't bear to move him. He knew his back might regret it in the morning, but he slept on the couch, with Harry curled on his stomach. With a blanket tossed over them, Tony slept.

* * *

Tony's stomach filled with dread in anticipation on the conversation that was about to happen. He knew that he couldn't hold it off any longer since the weekend was now here. But god did he wish that he could. He honestly would have loved to postpone this conversation until Harry was a bit older. But there were some truths that had to be told, even if he was going to emit most if not all the details. There were just some things that you couldn't tell a seven-year-old, no matter how mature they sounded. And maybe part of that was Tony didn't want to give Harry any more heartache if he could help it.

He definitely planned on glossing over most of it.

"Tony?" came a shy voice from around the corner.

Harry had come from his bedroom, he mostly used it for reading and when he wanted time by himself. Though that last part wasn't that often, since he rather spend most of his time with Tony if possible. It was a weird feeling; Tony wasn't used to being wanted. And now he was being depended on by a seven-year-old, it was a nice feeling. Like he was finally doing something right for the first time in his life. Harry wasn't even sleeping in his room yet, but he figured that would come within time. You couldn't rush this, and he didn't mind sharing his bed with Harry. He wondered if he had a calming effect on the young child.

"In here, kiddo!"

Harry gave a bright grin at seeing him, "do I get to know?"

"How about this, we talk a little about what news I found out and some suggestions the goblins told me about?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Now understand this, what I am going to say is very hard for me. If you get upset, let me know and we can talk about this at a later time, okay?"

Harry nodded once more.

"Harry… your—your parents didn't die in a car crash," Tony's voice was soft.

It was hard to tell what Harry was thinking, but it didn't look like he was surprised. Did that mean that Harry had believed him when he told him that his caretakers probably lied to him? Or was it because he started to disbelieve the lie?

"How…"

"A very bad man was after them. They died protecting you, kiddo."

"They cared about me?" Harry's lip trembled.

"Come here," Tony held his arms out. He knew that Harry was about to cry, he could see it in his eyes. Though he didn't expect to hear those words. Did those Dursleys make him believe that his parents didn't care about him? He could feel the anger in those thoughts. They better hope he never found them, because they may be dodging a bullet.

Harry threw himself into his arms, letting the tears leak out. His hands clutching at Tony's clothes as if they were the only thing keeping him from sinking.

It was easy for Tony to cradle Harry in his arms as his legs were tucked under him. He was slowly getting bigger, no doubt the starvation stunted his growth. He let Harry cry it out, it was sad to know that he was crying for realizing that his parents had loved him. Maybe they could save the next conversation for another day. Tony didn't think it would be a good idea to have this next part while he was feeling so emotional.

Even after the crying had stopped, Tony ran his fingers through Harry's hair. He hummed softly, hoping to lure Harry to sleep. It would be good for him, though he hoped that the tiny conversation they had wouldn't lead to nightmares, even though Tony was very doubtful.

His main worry was if it may trigger any memories. That was the last thing he wanted, but knew it was a very real possibility. Tony wouldn't wish that on any child, especially one that he considered his very own. It was a foolish thing to wish no more hurt would come to Harry, even he knew that wasn't possible, impossible really. But there would still come the day where Tony would have to reveal the whole truth, least what he was told, to Harry. But he was right in deciding to hold off for some of it till he was older. If Harry cried over finding the truth that his parents actually loved him, there was no telling what the rest of this would do. Tony was already dreading for when that day would finally come.

* * *

Like Tony had expected, Harry had jolted awake in a panic. He had been asleep for at least a few hours. It took him about a minute to realize who was there with him. Like earlier, he clung to Tony, though this time he was muttering under his breath.

"Not a green light… not a green light…"

The words confused Tony… green light? He wasn't sure what Harry must have seen, but he assumed that it was bad. He didn't even ask if Harry wanted to talk about it, he had seemed so shaken up that he couldn't force the words out. He was literally shaking in his arms. Though he knew how it felt to wake up from a nightmare. But unlike Harry, he didn't have anyone he could turn for comfort in his youth. Something he refused to let Harry go through alone.

Though there was a curiosity if that supposed green light was something to do with Harry's parents' death. Glockgork had mentioned there being a dark spell that was capable of taking a life, but there hadn't been any further words and Tony hadn't asked. Maybe he should have so he could get a better idea of things. But once again, he was completely lost and wanted answers. Answers that he doubted he would get for least a few days or longer. Providing that he would get them at all. He doubted that goblins would feel obligated to cure him of his curiosities.

But for now, he could forget about his desire for answers and comfort the child in his lap. Maybe if he was lucky, he could tempt the child back to sleep. Though the question would be, if it would be a peaceful sleep. Sometimes the moment you tried to go back to sleep was worse than the first.

Tony watched for several moments as Harry's eyes began to droop. Even if Harry hadn't been tired, he knew that he was wore out. Nightmares had the tendency to do that. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. He didn't doubt that this would be the only nightmare, usually where there was one, there were many.

But it was decided that he would wait a few days before approaching the rest of the conversation that they needed to have. And it was by Harry's probing question.

"Do you think he is still after me?" Harry's bright green eyes looked up at Tony.

Tony's mouth went dry, how was he supposed to answer that? He didn't particularly want this type of conversation until he was older. But it seemed like Harry wanted to have part of it early. He definitely wasn't ready for this.

"It is a very real possibility…"

Harry let his eyes close before taking a deep breath, "Tony… can I take your last name."

Tony looked at Harry in surprise, whatever he was expecting, this wasn't it.

"Of course, kiddo," Tony ruffled his hair.

"Is—is there a way to keep my name, yet where nobody knows it…"

"Well… the goblins have already suggested an adoption ritual that they could do. You could keep the name Potter hidden, so you wouldn't lose it completely. While taking the name of DiNozzo. Though your first and middle name is already a bit different so nobody will know the difference," Tony commented. "Is there a reason why now?"

Harry started fiddling with his thumbs, "if he came after my parents and knew their name. Then he would know my name. I don't want that… And I don't want to go back. Wait… what about my first and middle name?"

"Then I will make sure you don't have to. But you'll always be a DiNozzo even if you didn't take my name. Though I found out that Harry was only a nickname, your first name is actually Hadrian. Though James was never your middle name."

Tony was secretly relieved about this; this would make it much easier. One, he could have the name Potter hidden and prevent anyone that may be looking for a Harry Potter, it would make it much harder for them. Especially if the person who had been after Harry's parents was indeed still alive. His first priority would be to protect Harry and he wasn't going to let him be taken from him. Tony didn't doubt that the Dumbledore character would try as well. He had gotten that indication when he was at Gringotts that day. But apparently even while in the United States, the goblins disliked this person very much. But he figured that he couldn't try if he didn't know. And the first step had been taken with Harry being in the United States opposed to England. But he was taking the next few steps, one was the adoption and the next being Harry's name being changed. And the next would be done automatically once the adoption was approved by becoming a citizen. Though he knew it was going to help a lot that Harry's name was vastly different compared to what he was known in England.

Harry's eyes went wide as he mouthed the first name, _Hadrian_. He found that he rather liked it.

"What's my middle name, then?"

"Charlus. I am assuming he may have been a grandfather or something," Tony smiled.

Harry nodded, "Hadrian Charlus DiNozzo… I like it. I still like Harry though…"

Tony ruffled his hair, "so do I, kiddo. So, do I."

* * *

It would be just Tony's luck that the day that the social worker would be doing the in-house appointment was after one of his worst days at work.

Lately they had been having case after case of murders. They did happen time to time, but it was like the number had skyrocketed. There had even been a few theories if they were dealing with a serial killer. Despite that the MO was completely different compared to each murder.

But this one had been harder because it was a child. And Tony felt something drop in his stomach, he couldn't help but be reminded on what if this had been Harry… He suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he looked. The child looked nothing like Harry, but he couldn't help the sharp in take of breath. The sight was gruesome enough to look at. It had been butchered up beyond recognition.

"Alright, DiNozzo?" his partner, Robb, commented to him.

Tony didn't mind the man, that didn't mean that he was going to sit around and chat with him. He was just someone that he had to work with. But there were times that Tony wasn't sure if he could trust him to have his back while at work. Since it had happened in the past of him showing up late when he needed backup. And that wasn't counting everyone else, though thankful he didn't have to partner with a single one of them.

"Fine… just… these are always the hardest to get through…" Tony replied stiffly.

Then came an obnoxious voice, "you don't have kids, DiNozzo, how would you know?"

"Nice to know you think anyone that doesn't have a kid would be heartless when it involves a murder. Especially when it is a young child," Tony snarked.

"Peace, DiNozzo, I didn't mean anything about it…" Reynolds raised his hands in a surrender like motion.

"The hell you didn't!"

"Guys!"

Thankfully Reynolds didn't say another word. Which Tony considered to be a good thing, last thing he needed was to hear that. It was already hard enough seeing this and having to finish the day.

Robb glanced between the two officers, unsure what side to choose. He took the easy way.

"Let's just calm down and get the job done, we still have to report back to the Captain."

Tony glared, but didn't breathe another word. This day just couldn't be over with any sooner apparently.

Any evidence at the scene that was bagged would be sent to the Forensic Science Command, a division part of the Illinois State Police. Peoria was not big or sophisticated enough to have their own Forensics team. Though the County Medical Examiner and Coroner had already been called in, though it was no telling on when that might be.

Tony's eyes looked up when he heard a vehicle around the corner, thankfully not long at all. The words on the uniform, _Medical Examiner_ was obvious enough. Next stop was the station, everything needed to be logged in and sent over to Forensics. Hopefully this time it wouldn't take as long. He knew by tomorrow he would at least have the Autopsy report to go over with the Captain or someone who was more senior ranking than himself. As Tony was still considered a rookie compared to some of the other officers.

So, by the time that Tony would get home, dressed and showered, he had a knock at the door.


	7. One Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly planned on updating tomorrow, but since I will be swamped a little in college work. Thought I could update early. I will admit, I was a little excited on writing this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Shifting Directions – Chapter 7 (One Step Forward)**

Tony wasn’t sure if he was excited or nervous. For one, he had just gotten the report from the In-House visit several weeks ago. It had gone well, very well in fact. The woman didn’t even have to ask any further questions to him. Though had mentioned to him that she would be in touch. Tony had just assumed that meant he had to do another In-House visit, which could easily take between several weeks to a few months. Not that he would receive a letter detailing a congratulations on adopting a child, a child that he had been seeing as his own for half a year. Which along with that, was a summons to sign the official Certification of Adoption. He would fill out one final form, which already had Harry’s official name on it, he had called them several weeks ago to make the necessary changes. That way he wouldn’t have to request another form before they could issue a Certification of Adoption. Which would push it back a few more weeks. It had already been six months; he was lucky it had hadn’t taken a full year. So, Tony didn’t want to waste another several weeks just because he forgot to add the changes that Harry had wanted.

Normally on a day like today, Tony would have been at work. But he used some of his vacation days that he had built up over the past year. Though he knew his Captain would have allowed him paid leave without using his vacation days up if he asked. So, Tony never asked and put in his allotted vacation days and the time he was using them for. It had instantly been approved, probably because they weren’t in the middle of a major case at the moment. So, he made sure the visit was very brief so they wouldn’t have to stay all day in a stuffy building. It was there as he signed his name and let Harry sign his own. A copy would then be made before being officially stamped with a seal. The man behind the desk then offered his hand with a quick congratulations. From there, Tony was handed the Certificate of Citizenship.

It was now official, Hadrian Charlus DiNozzo was now the legal child of Anthony DiNozzo, Junior. At least in the eyes of the No-Majs world that Tony lived in day in and day out. Now they just needed to make sure these changes reflected in the magical world. Which meant that the trip to Gringotts was finally due.

It was after they left that Tony posed a question to Harry.

“You ready to go by Gringotts?”

* * *

The visit to Gringotts would take much longer than just signing a few documents and being handed an official certificate. Tony had known that from his last visit and that had just been to get some information.

Tony had an arm firmly around Harry’s shoulder as they entered the building. This time Tony didn’t look around as the creature of goblins worked on their high desks. Harry was a different story; his eyes were peeking all around in wonder. Which made sense since he had never seen a goblin before.

It was once at the Head Desk that Tony asked to speak with Glockgork, not knowing who else he needed to speak with.

The goblin at the high desk gave them what Tony took as a disbelieving look but guided them to the same office that Tony had been in a month before. Or had it been longer?

Glockgork gave him a nod of acknowledgement, “so you decided to take my words to heart.”

“I have,” Tony replied. “This is my adopted son, Harry.”

Harry glanced at the goblin warily before shifting his eyes to Tony.

“He won’t hurt you,” Tony whispered in his ear.

Glockgork took a long glance at Harry, studying him for several moments.

“You have been successful, I take?”

“I have, here is the document they gave me,” Tony handed the goblin the Certificate.

Glockgork took the document and looked it over.

“Everything seems to be in order. I will need a few drops of your blood and your new son’s. We will then verify your claim and see about doing the ritual of adoption for you today. Then we can talk about the more important matters that were previous discussed in our last meeting.”

“Blood?” Harry’s voice sounded scared.

“No need to be scared, young child. This is just to make sure we know who you are. You will not feel a thing.”

Tony blinked at the words; he hadn’t expected the goblin to comfort Harry’s fears. Though he was glad of it, because he had assumed there would be a slight pinch. Thinking it would be similar to going to the doctor when they needed to take blood.

“I just need you to place your finger on that dry ink well, it will do the rest,” Glockgork instructed.

“Okay…” Harry breathed.

Tony helped by lifting Harry on his hip so he could reach the desk, he wasn’t quite tall enough yet. He watched as Harry placed his finger on the dry well for a few moments before taking it off. The well was starting to turn red as Harry looked at his finger, he hadn’t felt a thing. There wasn’t even a mark or scar.

Tony eased his Harry back to the floor, letting him stay by his side before doing the same to the left ink well. And like Harry’s, it had only taken a few moments to take his blood, never feeling a thing.

Glockgork went over to the desk before dripping a few drops of the blood on two separate pieces of parchment. Then black ink started to write on them as the parchment expanded. He waited until the ink finally stopped and the parchment stopped unraveling. He went over to read whatever was written on the parchment before nodding.

“Everything seems to be in order. If you will follow me, we have a room to do the adoption.”

Tony looked after Glockgork before grasping Harry’s hand and following after.

The first thing that Tony noticed was the room was dark until you stepped past the threshold. One by one, candles were lit around the room till it was fully illuminated.

There was a small runic circle in the center, appearing to be recently done too.

“The runic circle will protect you from any excess magic you may feel,” Glockgork explained.

“Excess magic?” Tony questioned.

“Your magic will literally be gifted with your son; he will literally become a DiNozzo in magic and name while still retaining his Potter magic.”

“Right…” Tony mumbled. It did make sense now on why there would be protections for that. Even though he didn’t know much about magic, he could see the use in it.

“If you will step inside the runic circle,” Glockgork ordered.

“Feels warm,” Harry muttered, before looking up at Tony.

The goblin looked surprised by that before giving a nasty grin. Maybe that was the only grin he knew how to do.

“How does this work?” Tony asked.

“You will be given a potion that contains a drop of your blood. You won’t taste that of course; though it is quite odorless. Leave the rest to us.”

That was when Tony realized there were more than just them and Glockgork in the room. Though that didn’t bother him as he was handed a tiny vial.

“Drink it once the runic circle lights up.”

Tony nodded and looked at the vial. It held a purple substance in it and like Glockgork said, it was odorless. That didn’t mean the taste wouldn’t be awful. Harry was handed a similar vial.

That was when the runic circle came to life, emitting pure white light that touched the ceilings.

“Ready, Harry?” Tony asked.

The seven-year-old nodded.

Both tilted the potions back. To Tony’s surprise, the potion didn’t really have a taste to them. Flavorless. That was something he hadn’t expected, though pleased by it all the same. Then he heard the chanting of the goblins. He had heard it before, when Glockgork had cursed or said something in it last time he was at Gringotts.

“Taste weird…not yucky,” Harry mumbled.

Tony couldn’t help the snort that escaped his lips. He didn’t dare step out of the circle until he knew the process was finished.

But he was able to watch as the ritual was taking effect. Harry’s eyes almost seemed darker; they were still green. Just less bright of an emerald; hair looked more tamable. He could remember each and individual morning that Harry’s hair refused to have anything done to it. It was literally a disorganized mess as it went everywhere. His skin was even a shade darker, closer to the natural tan that Tony had. And was it possible that Harry was an inch or two taller now?

“Tony… what am I going to do with these glasses?” Harry asked suddenly.

Harry had been wearing the square frames that he had bought for him several months back in his hands.

“I thought you couldn’t see without them?” Tony asked.

“Yeah… that was before. But I can see without them now.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at that, impressed. Okay… so maybe Glockgork had a real good point of doing this now. Not just because Harry would be considered his son by blood now and that it would be official and not just by paper. 

“I can hang on to them.”

Harry handed over the glasses, a shy smile on his lips.

“Sorry…”

“What are you sorry about?” Tony was confused.

“You practically had to waste them since I don’t need them…”

“Did you need them before today?” Tony asked.

“Yeah… but—”

“Then I didn’t waste them. You needed them at the time. I will gladly get anything you need, don’t forget that.”

Harry grinned, “thanks, Tony.”

“If you two wizards are done blabbering away, the ritual is done. The gold will be taken from the DiNozzo vault as requested. If you will follow me back to my office, we have some more business to conduct there,” Glockgork said before turning.

Harry’s face turned an embarrassed red.

Tony snickered, “don’t worry too much, Harry. That’s just goblins for you.”

“Okay…” he mumbled as he followed after Tony.

There was no point in trying to memorize the hallways, he was positive they made it confusing on purpose. Then they were back in a familiar looking office once more.

“What now, Glockgork?” Tony asked, he had his arm wrapped around Harry’s shoulder. That was when he noticed that the scar that had been on Harry's forehead was gone. He recalled them mentioning a dark curse, did that mean the curse had been cleansed by the ritual? That would be a question he would have to ask in a more private setting. No need to alarm Harry to know that he had been hit with a very dark curse just yet. 

“As we spoke before, there have been some discrepancies within the Potter Accounts.”

“What type of discrepancies are we talking about here?” Tony asked.

The mood went dark, “theft,” he hissed.

Tony took a sharp intake of air, “how long?”

“Six years.”

“Who?” Tony wanted to know.

“The Headmaster of Hogwarts.”

Tony took a deep breath, so he didn’t lose his temper. How was a Headmaster of a school able to steal from a vault run by goblins?

“How? It shouldn’t be possible…”

“No, it should not. Apparently, the London branch has overlooked that the Trust Vault of Harry Potter has the magical guardian of Headmaster Dumbledore. Despite that there was no formal or official appointment since Sirius Black has been sentenced,” Glockgork said.

“Can I have him removed?” Tony asked.

Glockgork nodded, “seeing that Harry James Potter no longer exists. It is perfectly within your rights to do so.”

Harry stayed silent as his new dad and the goblin talked, not having the courage to interrupt. So, he silently watched.

“Is there a way to get it back?”

Glockgork nodded, “we are able to issue a recall with interest. I am assuming you wish to do the same with all magical artifacts?”

Tony blinked, ‘ _magical artifacts?_ ’ He could already feel a headache starting to form.

“What sort of artifacts?”

“Several heirlooms that belonged to the Potters’ Family Vaults. Several journals, books, a cloak, among many others,” the goblin explained.

Tony exhaled through his nose, “Do it! I don’t want him getting away with this! But I want documents of all the accounts of his actions!”

Glockgork grinned, he was beginning to like this Tony DiNozzo.

* * *

It was while making their way home that Harry asked a question, he had been silent up to that point.

“Tony… what was that about?”

Tony sighed; he knew there would be questions. It was just a matter of when and where.

“I am trying to understand it myself. But looks like this Dumbledore has been stealing from your family for years. Money and stuff that your parents left you ever since your parents had died.”

“So… you’re trying to get it all back?” Harry asked.

“If this Glockgork is as good as he claims, that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I don’t want to go to Hogwarts,” Harry mumbled.

“Then I will make sure you don’t, how about that? Though I doubt that will happen since you are no longer a citizen in England,” Tony grinned.

Harry nodded, “Why did he do it?”

“Harry, you know as much as I do. Not a lot,” Tony laughed. “But I imagine maybe some of the goblins may know. It’s hard to say.”

“Does this mean I’m your son now?” Harry looked up at Tony, almost scared if the answer would be no.

Tony grinned, “yeah, kid. You’re my son now. And there is nothing that is going to change that!”

Harry gave a shy grin at that, feeling happy at the declaration.

“I would suggest to go get some ice cream, but I don’t think that would be the best thing to do during the winter. How about some hot chocolate when we get home?”

Harry brought the jacket he was wearing a little closer to himself. It was still a bit chilly and the wind wasn’t helping. Though he nodded, though couldn’t help the sigh when Tony blasted the heat in the car. Getting back to the apartment couldn’t be quick enough.

Harry practically dug under the blankets on the couch. It was still a bit chilly in the house, though that could be because he just came from outside.

Tony went straight for the kitchen. He had some hot chocolate stored back in the cupboard just for the winter. It was just a matter of adding the milk and powder before heating it up. It wasn’t boiling hot, but it was warm enough to heat you up after a cold day.

Walking back into towards the couch, Tony handed the mug to Harry.

“Careful, it’s hot,” he warned.

“Thanks, Tony,” Harry smiled before taking a hesitant sip.

Tony chuckled when Harry’s face jerked away from it. He blew on his own before taking a small sip.

Harry did the mature thing and stuck his tongue at him.

“You up for Christmas movies?” Tony asked.

Harry’s eyes lit up before nodding.

Tony got up to put in the first Santa Clause. He still needed to figure out what to get Harry for Christmas. At least for now, they could enjoy the upcoming holiday and watch movies. A hobby that both of them rather enjoyed. Plus, Tony had all this week for vacation, and he planned to spend it with Harry.


	8. Abrupt Changes

**Shifting Directions – Chapter 8 (Abrupt Changes)**

When Tony went into work that morning, he didn’t expect to be in for a murder investigation. He had only been at the station for maybe a few minutes before being called out into the field.

“Look alive, DiNozzo! You have been assigned to this case. I want you out in the field in ten minutes! You will be reporting to me there!”

“Of course, Captain,” Tony replied, making his way for the door.

Tony had been told within the first few minutes at the station about the case. He had also been given the location of the murder. Details were a bit sketchy since it had just been recently called in. So, nothing would be given until he made it to the crime scene. He would take one of the police cruisers and see where to go from there.

When Tony arrived, he was less impressed on what was going on.

“This what you call controlling a crime scene?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

Reynolds scoffed, “and what have you have done?”

“Using some type of barricade would have been a start. Do you expect people not to get curious and poke around? I would have thought you would have known that with all your experience,” Tony crossed his arms.

“DiNozzo’s right! Reynolds tie it off, now! Later I want to know everything you did once you got here!”

Tony didn’t have to hear to know that Reynolds would be complaining under his breath. He had work to do.

The first thing Tony noticed was the vehicle and the bullet holes. There were three motionless bodies in the car. He started taking pictures of the car, which appeared to be a late model of a 1990s Honda Civic. He made sure to get a focus on the bullet points and the victims from outside the vehicle. He would have to wait to get an all clear before opening the car door.

“DiNozzo! Get that damn ME on the line!”

Tony looked up to hear the captain’s yell.

“On it!” Tony took out his cell before calling the number. He shook his head, apparently there was something else he did wrong. Which meant more time before they could open the door and figure out how they died. Just because it was obvious that they could have been killed by three entry points didn’t mean they were.

“DiNozzo, what do you got?”

“Three bullet entries, could be a possible cause of death. Some of the debris from the crash has already been bagged and tagged in case of possible malfunctions. Found the casings as well several meters away. Who ever did this, they definitely had a vendetta. On what, we don’t know yet.”

“Good work, DiNozzo. Let me know when the ME arrives, I want to know what he finds. Do not allow anyone to touch the bodies! And send everything you find over to Forensics to be tested.” The Captain ordered.

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony could already feel this was beginning to be a very long day. It would be close to an hour before the ME finally showed up.

“Doctor Calnan,” Tony greeted.

“Officer DiNozzo, what do you have for me?” the ME asked.

“Three victims, possible death of a bullet. Though it is possible the crash may have killed one of them or more.”

“I will know for sure by my autopsy.”

Tony nodded and watched by the side as the car door was opened. He hadn’t been sure when he was taking the photos. But it was evident on who the victims were. They were actually familiar to him. But not familiar in a way that he had spoken or seen them for years. But he knew them from the video feed he had viewed months ago. Officer DiNozzo was looking at the dead bodies of the Dursley family, the past caretakers of his son. The only regret was not able to be the one responsible for making them pay. Death was too easy for them. But there was no changing the fact that they were dead. A man, woman, and child were dead in that car.

That was when Tony made his way to the captain, who was currently reprimanding Reynolds. Who was quickly dismissed when Tony approached him.

“Got something for me, DiNozzo?”

“Doctor Calnan arrived and is looking over the bodies now.”

“Good, I want you to head back to the station and log in the evidence so it can be reported to Forensics to pick up,” he ordered.

“Yes, Sir.”

* * *

It was from the Autopsy report that it was discovered that it wasn’t the car crash that killed the three occupants in the Honda Civic. Though the aftermath of the car crash could have told him that since it was obvious that they weren’t going very fast. The vehicle was still in operable condition. Though Tony had been correct of it being a vehicle in the late 1990s. It was from 1995 and most likely a rental. There was already an officer that was checking out the local rental car companies and airports. Hopefully they would be back within a few hours, providing they found where the rental the car was from. The bullets and casings were already sent to Forensics, hoping that within a few days they may hear something back.

Tony had the idea that maybe they may have been witnesses to something. Because several feet away they found another body. Something they didn’t find until after the fact. Which would have been useful to know if the area had been set off in the first place.

He hadn’t been there when the body had been discovered, he had been on his way back to the station at the time. Which meant the area hadn’t been surveyed. This case wasn’t looking good at all. Then there was of course what the Captain would think of how things were being done. And from what he had seen, it wasn’t good at all.

But that meant that there was something going on. Perhaps something even bigger was going on, more than anyone was probably aware of. Now if only they could figure out what that was. There was no telling on how long that may take.

So, on the days that Tony didn’t have to be at work trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He was using his free days to decorate his apartment, something he had never done. In the past, there had been no point since he was the only one living there. So, decorations had seemed pointless and a waste of money. But now he had a child, who he knew would appreciate it.

But when Harry had been surprised to see it one evening, he wasn’t sure what to think. Though he had hoped that Harry wouldn’t hate it.

“That bad?” Tony guessed.

Harry shook his head, “no… I like it. Just…”

“Didn’t expect it?” Tony helped.

Harry nodded his head, “yeah… something like that.”

“How do you feel about helping me?” Tony offered.

Harry’s eyes lit up, “can I?”

Tony had an amused grin, “would I have asked otherwise?”

Harry had an embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks.

Tony already had garland hanging in front of the kitchen counter that he used to prepare most meals. He didn’t even bother for getting fake snow, mainly because he didn’t want to clean up the mess from it. Plus, the fact there wasn’t really any space to have it. The windowsills were decorated with green and red colored tinsel.

The only thing that probably was in need of decorating was the tree in the corner of the room. Obviously, the thing that Tony had asked Harry if he wanted to decorate.

The tree wasn’t as big as the one that the Dursleys had. It was a bit smaller, though Harry found he liked it. Even with it being bare with all its green branches. But it was still a decent size for the apartment they were in.

“What’s in the boxes?” Harry asked.

“Lights, garland, ribbons, some ornaments,” Tony replied.

“Okay… what can I do?”

“Well… I already ran the lights up the pole. How about you hold the cord and help me wrap it around the tree and then the garland?” Tony asked.

Harry gave a hasty nod.

Tony plugged in the lights in the outlet and let Harry string the lights around the bottom of the tree. Tony held the bulk of it as he and Harry wrapped it around the tree. He did that until Harry wasn’t tall enough to reach the taller parts of the tree.

“Ready?” Tony asked.

Harry looked up at Tony confused, “for what?”

Tony didn’t even give Harry a warning before picking him up.

Harry yelped in surprise while still holding the lights.

“Tony!” he yelled.

Tony had a bright grin, “want to finish?”

Harry huffed but strung the lights as Tony moved inch by inch around the tree. Though Harry had a bright smile on his face, loving it. Though his arms felt slightly tired.

Tony eased Harry down to the ground, his feet gently touching the ground. The lights weren’t technically aligned perfectly, but it looked perfect. Maybe this was the reason why people liked doing this type of Christmas tradition.

“Want to help me with the garland?”

Harry nodded as Tony handed him one end of the garland. It was weaved back and forth until the tree was covered in it.

The next part was something that Tony did himself due to it needing to be put near the top. Plus, he had a feeling that Harry’s arms were probably starting to feel tired. He placed red ribbons on the front of the tree, no point in having them on the backside. The one in the center had a big bow on it.

“Pretty,” Harry mumbled, slightly in awe.

Tony ruffled his hair, “it does, doesn’t it?”

Then there was a knock at the door.

“Tony… who is that?” Harry asked confused.

He grinned, “a surprise for you.”

Harry looked doubtful but watched as Tony went over to the door.

“Steve, glad you could make it.”

Harry looked between the person he saw as his babysitter and the person he was starting to view as his dad. He didn’t know what to do or expect. What kind of surprise was this?

“Hey… don’t worry about Steve. He knows you don’t like being around him that much. But I wanted us to have a photo. Our own Christmas tradition, how do you like that?” Tony whispered in his ear.

Harry gave a hesitant nod.

“Are you sure Tony? I can always come back later…”

“He’s just wary around you, but I know he’ll appreciate it later,” Tony commented.

Steve frowned, “if you say so.”

“Come here, bud. We’re gonna get our picture in front of our tree.”

Harry felt a smile grace his lips as he clutched at Tony. He felt Tony’s arms wrap around him in a hug. Then the flash went off, one, two, no three times. Then he felt himself being lifted into Tony’s arms and rested on his hip. The flash went off once more, he didn’t even count how many times.

Tony then leaned down and let Harry reach the ground. But that wasn’t all.

“Climb on my shoulders,” Tony grinned at him.

“What?!” Harry exclaimed, thinking he heard him wrong.

“Climb my shoulders,” Tony repeated, the grin firm on his face.

Harry felt unsure, but the smiling was helping to reassure him. He started to climb on Tony’s back to where his legs would hang over.

“Hold on,” Tony warned.

Harry didn’t have much time to think before Tony was standing back up. He probably would have fell if Tony didn’t have a grip on him.

“Okay?”

“Yeah…” Harry managed.

With Tony’s hands keeping a grip on his legs to keep him from falling, Steve took a few more pictures. Harry’s hands were resting on Tony’s shoulders. Before he knew it, his feet were touching the ground once more. He had never felt that high before, almost felt scared, if not for the fact he knew that Tony wouldn’t let him fall. He kind of liked it and the thought of having family pictures with Tony, like his uncle and aunt did with his cousin, made him feel warm. Living with the Dursleys had never felt like a family but living with Tony did.

It felt weird to know that this was a family photo that Steve was taking for them. But maybe… it could be a good weird, one that he could get used to.

“I can text them to you later, Tony. I know you’ll want to have them printed out. Harry’s a cute kid though. Never thought I see the day of you being a dad, it’s a good look on you,” Steve commented.

Tony rolled his eyes at the dad comment. He knew it was true, hell he didn’t even see himself ever being a dad. But how could he not…

“Thanks, Steve. You could stay for a bite to eat.”

Harry frowned at that but didn’t say a word.

“Appreciate the offer, Tony. But I actually can’t stay long, promised the girlfriend that I would stop by.”

Tony nodded, that he could understand, “well you can take some for the road.”

“Alright,” Steve agreed, knowing that he couldn’t truly say no to Tony’s cooking. Even during college. Anyone else who tried to cook, it tasted horrible, he figured Tony’s talent in cooking was something to do with his best friend’s Italian side.

Tony had decided to make pizza, and no he didn’t order it over the phone. He had made it mostly from scratch, unless you counted the pizza sauce and cheese he bought from the store. He used a bread maker to make the dough, so that technically was made from scratch. After it rose enough, he would spread it across a cookie sheet. He would then add the pizza sauce, cheese, and then baked it. It had been a recipe that his mother had cooked time and time again. He had made it for Harry before, the boy absolutely loved it. He wondered if the child had ever tasted pizza before that moment. Though decided it was best he probably didn’t know. He already knew that Harry had been starved during that time, knowing the details would just make him angry on Harry’s behalf.

“Appreciate it, man. I’ll see you later.”

Tony watched as Steve left back out the door.

“There is more than you’re saying. Steve isn’t horrible to you? Is he?” Tony asked.

Harry shook his head.

“How about we eat and talk?” Tony suggested.

“Okay.”

Harry almost burned his tongue when he took the first bite.

Tony snorted, “might want to blow on it first, kiddo.”

Harry glared at Tony, though he didn’t mean anything by it.

“So, what’s wrong?” Tony decided to break the silence.

Harry sighed, “I’m afraid he’ll see my magic and you won’t be there to protect me…”

“Harry… you have nothing to fear. Steve actually has a younger sister just like you.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, “she can do magic? Like me…”

Tony nodded before taking a huge bite of his pizza.

“So, he doesn’t care?”

“Not at all, he cares a lot for his sister. Even proud of her, can’t wait to see what she’ll accomplish. Is that why you’ve been hiding in my room?” Tony explained.

Harry blushed at that.

“No need to be embarrassed, I am glad you feel comfortable to seek comfort, even if its my room. I never want you to be uncomfortable here. This place is just as of a home for you as it is for me,” Tony smiled.

“Thanks, Tony. Should I say I’m sorry?” Harry’s voice was shy.

“That’s up to you, I can always explain it to him. Steve won’t blame you for it. You’ll see him tomorrow though, I have to work in the morning,” Tony shrugged before taking another bite of his pizza.

Harry nodded before taking another bite himself, thankful it was cooled down now. It really was delicious and had loved it the first time Tony had made it. But for the first time, Harry couldn’t wait for the holidays. But then he was at a loss… what would he get Tony???


	9. New News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was probably a bit overdue, but I've been bombarded with fests so it got put on hold for a bit. I am already working on chapter 10 as well. 
> 
> With fests ending soon, I will be able to work more on my WIPs. But I have 2 Announcements. 
> 
> One of them is if you are on Facebook, I have just made a group called "NicoDiAngeloLover7 Stories" it is a private group. But there I will be posting on update schedules, what I'm working on, new ideas, discussions, and even posting snippets. It would be a really good way in keeping up to day what I'm working on. 
> 
> Second Announcement...
> 
> An another fanfic of mine... I made a note that for when I hit fanfic #75, that fic will be of your choosing. I'll be doing a vote. A vote for your favorite ship and give any prompts you want to see it for. You can also give ideas for maybe a one shot based on an NCIS episode of Tony and Harry's relationship as father and son. I have a few planned in mind, though. 
> 
> Marcus Flint/Harry Potter  
> Terence Higgs/Harry Potter  
> Graham Montague/Harry Potter  
> Dean Thomas/Harry Potter  
> Percy Weasley/Harry Potter  
> Viktor Krum/Harry Potter  
> Desmond Miles (AC)/Harry Potter
> 
> Let me know in the comments, I honestly look forward to this!!! And on with the new chapter!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Shifting Directions – Chapter 9 (New News)**

It was after a long weekend with Harry that Tony had forgotten all about the worry from his current case at work. Maybe that was a good thing, he didn’t want the worry from work to be brought back home. His home with Harry was supposed to be a place where he didn’t have to worry about work. A place to relax without signs of stress. Which was probably a good thing, because he didn’t want Harry worry about what he had going on at work.

It was once he stepped through the door that he remembered everything was going on. It was a very solemn mood. And despite the instant dislike for these victims, he still had a job to do. And that was the first priority. Well… maybe second priority…

The first thing that Tony noticed was that the top of his desk was empty. Usually that wouldn’t be unusual for a Monday morning, except they were in the middle of a case. Typically, Tony would have some type of copy on his desk. Depending on what part of the investigation they were in and evidence he got. It could be the copy of an autopsy report or the results from Forensics.

Considering that Tony had already seen the copy of the Autopsy report, that had been last week, this was strange. He should have had the copy of what Forensics found, considering the evidence that was bagged and tagged. Especially the casings that were found and the bullets that had been collected from the inside of the car. And there was no way that they wouldn’t have them back by now. Even Forensics wasn’t that slow, especially when this involved a murder case. There were certain protocols that had to be followed when it concerned priority of evidence.

But perhaps Tony’s musings would be answered when he heard his name being called.

“DiNozzo!”

Tony had looked up once he heard the Captain’s voice, along with a beckoning gesture. Obviously, he wanted to speak to him privately in his office. This couldn’t be good… 

His feet almost felt heavier as he took those steps inside the Captain’s office, that was before the door slammed shut. Or maybe it just clicked shut and that was his nerves talking.

“Take a seat, DiNozzo,” the Captain gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Tony had a frown on his face as he slowly sat down.

“Something wrong, Captain?”

“There are two things that I wish to speak to you about,” the Captain started to say.

Tony didn’t protest about where his question had practically been ignored.

“First, I am taking you off the case,” the words were said calmed.

Tony froze in his chair, shocked and unsure. Had he messed up somewhere that he didn’t know about?

“Any particular reason why, Captain?”

“DiNozzo, you are too involved with the case,” he elaborated.

“Sir?”

“You have a personal connection to this case, and I feel you may feel biased because of that reason. It is not a penalty against you or your record here at the department. Quite the opposite really. I have also received an offer on your behalf and may be in your best interest to look over it. You will have till the end of the week to make a decision.”

The file that had been sitting on the Captain’s desk was slid closer to him. Though Tony did have to admit that the words spoken was true. It was quite easy to have a bias when you had a case that was more personal to an officer. Though it was usually up to the Captain to decide if he would allow you to stay or be removed from the case. He knew that the Captain trusted his judgement, but maybe he was a bit wary this time around.

“Will I be kept in the loop?” Tony asked, not touching the folder yet.

“I don’t foresee that being an issue.”

That was when Tony finally grabbed the file and flipped it open. He was surprised by what met his eyes.

“A Promotion?” Tony looked up at his Captain.

“Philadelphia is searching for competent officers to join their force. They asked for personal recommendations from several of the departments since we have worked with them in the past. You have been with us for almost three years, DiNozzo. They want an officer that can potentially become a detective. Give it some thought and let me know, preferably soon.”

Tony nodded, “I will, Sir.”

* * *

Tony had been having an internal debate on whether he should tell Harry about the Dursleys’ deaths or not. Though apparently the side that had won was telling Harry. Though he had noticed that Harry had seemed much lighter since he told him. It made him wonder how long Harry had been holding in the doubt that he would be forced back with them. He had thought that after the adoption on both the muggle and magical side, it would reconfirm to Harry that he was here to stay. Especially since Harry was no longer a citizen of England.

So, if there was anything that Tony was glad for, it was the decision to tell Harry about their deaths. He didn’t go into any details; he wouldn’t have given any even if he had asked. It was one thing to tell a child about someone who had died, it was another entirely to go into detail about it. They were gone, that was all that mattered. Maybe there could be a day far in the future of revisiting that topic, but Tony doubted it unless Harry brought it back up.

And so, Tony planned for the upcoming holiday and as the days grew closer, the more excited he became. He couldn’t really remember the last thing he had celebrated Christmas and knew he wanted to bring an old tradition that his mother had done. He didn’t know much about his mother’s side of the family, just that they had all died before he was born. But one thing that his mother had kept alive when he was a kid was tradition. She would always prepare a meal that was meatless the day before Christmas and then make a feast on the day of. The decorations were always put up on the eighth of December, something that Tony had done this year.

Tony even planned that they could do takeout on Christmas Eve and he could cook on the actual day of.

It was during the planning of everything that Tony had brought up the subject of his promotion. He knew that he couldn’t just make this major decision without telling Harry what was going on. This affected his life too. Because wherever Tony was moving, Harry was coming with. And it hadn’t even been a month since the adoption was final. But Tony didn’t think that was going to be a problem anyways, it could have been if he was still in the process of the adoption. Because any major changes had to be documented and adjusted accordingly. Now it would just have to be registered as a new state of address. But Tony couldn’t just move and expect Harry to go along with it, he knew that he would want to know why. He knew that he did want to accept the position, because he had a lot more opportunities for advancement. And he could still be an officer till he got his required experience and move up. Which is probably what the Captain was expecting, since he would have to take the required written exam as well.

Then there were the issues with the officers that he worked with, he didn’t really trust any of them. Not to count the person that always wanted to argue with him, even if he wasn’t in the conversation. Though lately he hadn’t seen him since the crime scene. So, maybe this offer was a good idea.

Tony expected the first question he would get from Harry.

Why?

He knew there would be some curiosity on why he was decided to move from a place that Harry had been getting used to for six months. Though he had to quickly backtrack, so Harry didn’t think they were moving that day, just wanted to know what he thought.

Harry looked stunned by that.

That annoyed Tony, had those caretakers never asked for an opinion from Harry? But since he didn’t really know much about them except for a few things, he doubted he would ever know that answer.

Though Tony had expected maybe a few more questions. Though he had gotten a heartbreaking one… Harry’s voice broke as he asked if Tony was going to leave him.

Tony immediately wrapped him in a hug before quickly reassuring that he would be coming with him if they were to move. That he definitely would not be leaving him behind and was here to stay, no matter where they would be living at.

After that, all he got was a shrug of the shoulders and quiet _okay_. Maybe that should have alerted Tony for later, but he figured that was because of the news he just delivered. Since Harry did seem to cheer up after comforting him. If it took him till his dying day to show Harry that he wanted him, he would do it.

So, while Tony was at work revealing his decision to the Captain, Steve decided to take Harry out for some Christmas shopping. He had gotten permission from Tony of course. Given that Christmas was just in a week, that was probably a good idea. It wasn’t like Tony could take Harry Christmas shopping, that would defeat the point and he trusted Steve enough to keep an eye out on Harry.

It helped that Harry had warmed up to Steve a lot ever since Tony told him about his friend’s younger sister. Something that even Steve noticed. He was appreciative of it, he didn’t even mind that Tony had shared part of the story of his sister. Steve had been curious if Harry had started showing signs of it. And laughed when he heard that Tony’s favorite mug almost shattered if Harry didn’t freeze it.

But Tony didn’t mention a word of the breakdown that Harry had when it happened. For one, that had been months ago, and he didn’t think that was information that Steve needed to know. Feeling that, this was his responsibility and he wasn’t sure if Harry trusted Steve enough to know that. He may trust him more because of the relation that Steve had… but he didn’t think it went any further than that.

Which brought the question of his own Christmas shopping. He still needed to get something for Harry. It had been a constant question on his mind. Though he knew that Harry could do with more clothes since he had grown a little taller, not by much to warrant that he would no longer fit what he had bought him. But it would be something he probably would need eventually. Though maybe it would be a good idea to get him more art supplies. He had noticed that the sketchbook he had bought was almost full. Not to mention the pencils and markers were nearly out if not already.

When Tony had originally bought that, he had figured it was something to keep him busy. He hadn’t realized that maybe Harry actually liked art and drawing. Maybe he could add some coloring books to the mix and see if Harry would like them.

* * *

If you asked Tony, the days he spent off from work for Christmas felt way too short. Though he was a bit glad there hadn’t been any major cases that would require them to work over the Christmas holiday and miss the time he spent with Harry. Last thing he wanted was to spend more time at work if it could be spent elsewhere.

To say that Harry was excited over what he had gotten him was understatement. The small child had been full of nerves before opening the paper, he grinned as his eyes lit up after. Tony had lost track the amount of times that Harry had said thank you.

Though one day, Tony wanted to find out if there was a magical set thing to art supplies. He could see Harry liking something like that. But he had no idea where to start looking for something like that. So, he stuck to what he knew best, the muggle version of them. Though there were several coloring books, Tony hadn’t really paid much attention to what they were. One was filled with animals and other was filled with places.

What Tony hadn’t expected Harry to get excited over about was getting clothes. He remembered never been very happy about getting clothes for his birthdays or Christmas, though he definitely appreciated them later. He did recall the types of rags that he had found Harry in on that fatal day… was there a reason for that?

Tony had been surprised by what Harry had picked out. One of which was an apron that said, “World’s Best Chef.” He figured he was a decent cook, but it was a nice feeling. Though the second item made him choke. It was a picture frame, with a picture of him and Harry in front of the tree.

“Steve said it would be a good idea… do you like it?” Harry’s voice was small.

Tony had wrapped Harry in a hug, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I love it.” Tony even placed it on the cabinet near the tv and DVD player. That way it would be in clear view.

The rest of the day had been spent the evening with watching every Christmas movie imaginable. Harry getting hooked on every one as they watched them. They had eaten at the table of the meal that Tony had cooked, it was a version of Pasta in broth. Or called, Pasta in brood, the same meaning applied. There were several other foods on the table, a type of sweet bread that was typically for holidays such as this, it was called Pandoro. It had been after the meal that the movie marathon started, topped with a cup of hot chocolate with whipped crème. It was definitely a moment to add to the scrapbook, Tony’s first Christmas with his son.

So, after Christmas and Tony was back to work, he was thankful to know the results of the case, the same case he had gotten pulled from. Tony had gotten the news from the Captain. They had found the murderer for all four victims. Though it originally had thought to be just the murderer of one victim until he took the plea deal on who murdered the Dursleys.

Just like Tony thought, they had been there at the wrong time. Once the murderer saw he had witnesses to his original murder, he cut the loose strings. He just didn’t expect for him to be caught. Everything had come out at the trial and sentencing.

Tony was sure there were more details than what he was being told, but it wasn’t like he was privy to those details. But at least he had the knowledge of how and why they died if Harry ever asked him. Which he knew was going to happen one of these days after the news finally sunk in. Plus, it helped him for his sake of mind as he finished out the month at Peoria.


	10. New Surroundings

**Shifting Directions – Chapter 10 (New Surroundings)**

By the time that Tony and Harry had moved from Peoria, Illinois to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the new year had already started. Since it had been decided that it would be after the Christmas holiday. Thankfully there was no immediate need for Tony to start work. He had almost two weeks to get settled in before starting his new job.

That had been one of his worries, it could be hard enough trying to find an apartment that was suited for two people. Even if one of them was an adult, the other a child. That had been one worry that had been lifted off his shoulders. But he soon had another one.

He didn’t expect what effect the move would have on Harry. He didn’t know much about his life before they met, and he really tried not to pry for answers. He wanted Harry to trust him and he felt that he did. But perhaps maybe this was something he should have expected. The Dursleys had abandoned him. Harry didn’t know that Tony wouldn’t do the same.

Surely Harry would have known since he brought Harry with him. He had even told him that he wasn’t going to abandon him. Though he hadn’t spoken the entire drive from Peoria to Philadelphia. He was actually a bit too quiet than what he was used to. That had been the first sign to tell him that something was wrong. And he needed to find out what it was.

So, he spent the first night helping Harry unpack everything. It still wasn’t much, which he felt he needed to get him more stuff. A seven-year-old should have more than this. But he still felt it was really hard to find out what Harry liked. Sure, they talked about movies and the food they had. But he never once said anything about stuff that he liked. It had honestly been a guess on the art supplies, he didn’t even know if Harry would like those. So, at least that was something he knew that Harry enjoyed. He wondered if the magical world may have something? Though he wasn’t sure where the nearest magical alley was. The first one he had been to in years felt like a stroke of luck. Though he had informed the Goblins about the move, because he wasn’t sure if there was something meant to be done on their end.

That had been when he had been told there was more than one branch of Gringotts. Of course, the most well known branch in the United States was located in D.C., which actually surprised Tony. He figured it might be in Massachusetts, considering on how well-known Ilvermorny was. But apparently, they had the second largest. Though he didn’t ask on how many branches there were, he didn’t think he wanted to know just yet. But they did reveal that Philadelphia did have a Gringotts branch. They even told him on how to find it. So, if needed, Tony did know how to get to the magical world. There was still a temptation to keep it cut out of his life, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that any longer.

To cut that out of his life meant that he would have to cut Harry out too and there was no way he was willing to do that. Even if it came down to a single choice, he would choose Harry.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious on what this one would have. He didn’t really venture into any of the shops back in Peoria. And he still needed to look over what the Goblins gave him from the first visit. He did glance over some of the parchments. But this would take some careful study and then of course he would need to talk it over with Harry.

But first he still needed to figure out what was wrong. He knew it had something to do with the move, that was evident enough.

But there were a few more issues at hand though. Harry needed to go to school and he needed to find a babysitter. It wasn’t like Steve could drive all this way constantly to watch over Harry. So, that meant he needed to find someone, and he had no idea on where to start looking.

Did they even have school for magical children before you were eleven? He honestly didn’t know but was positive that it was something that he needed to find out. Though the trick would be, where exactly would he ask?

His first thought were the goblins at Gringotts. Even from the first meeting, they had an abundant source of information, information that he didn’t have at that time. There were definitely interesting creatures, yet he never wanted to be on their bad side. He would assume they tolerated him at best, which didn’t really bother him.

Tony shook his head, he needed to get back on topic. He needed to talk to Harry and then look for a school for him. He wanted to do this before he started work back, because he could not be left by himself. He glanced over to where Harry’s new bedroom was, no doubt he was asleep for the moment. He had been worn out after the long drive.

Perhaps after he woke back up and both of them had some food.

* * *

Tony could feel the nerves on the upcoming conversation, and he was sure that Harry did too. Their breakfast wasn’t all that fancy, just some eggs to start the day with.

“Want to tell me what’s bothering you? Was your room not to your liking?” Tony asked.

Harry shook his head, “No! I love it, it’s… just… too much.”

Tony frowned, so this was about the Dursleys. He knew there would be some ups and downs.

“If you don’t want to talk about them, you don’t have to, Harry. You are wanted here; you are my son. A son that I want. They didn’t know what they had and far as I’m concerned, they are better off with where they are.”

Harry took in a shaky breath, “I didn’t even have a room before I met you…”

Tony brought Harry into his arms, knowing that it was likely the tears would come soon. He didn’t mind and Harry needed to let it out. But he wasn’t going to force him to do so. He knew that he needed to do this at his own pace. Though he had wished that he had someone that would have listened to when he was younger. So, the most he could do was be that for Harry.

“You will always have a room here with me,” Tony ruffled his hair. “And that means if I have to spoil you rotten, I will!”

Harry laughed at the last part, he doubted that Tony would spoil him to the extent of Dudley, and he didn’t want that. But somehow that eased his worries.

“Who’s going to keep an eye on me while you’re at work?” Harry asked, wanting his mind of the Dursleys. He didn’t want to tell Tony about the cupboard, though he knew that Tony would eventually want to know.

“Well… we still have a little bit before we really need to worry about that. I figured the most important thing to do was for you to go to school,” Tony brought up.

“School?” Harry felt a strike of fear through him. He could still recall when Dudley made sure that he had no friends. He would be the odd one out, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go.

“It wouldn’t be a school that you probably went to back in England. I am fairly certain they have like a magical primary school around here. My mother went to one when she was younger. May help with your magical outbursts. And you’ll have others that can do magic as well and you can learn more about it. Maybe even wind up going to the same school when you turn eleven.”

Harry looked intrigued by that, though blushed at the last part. Before they had moved, he had almost shattered a window.

“Did you decide on one? I don’t want to go to Hogwarts!” Harry asked.

“And as far as I’m concerned, you’ll never have to return to England if you don’t want to. And since you are no longer a citizen there, I don’t see it being an issue. But I have a few in mind that I think you’ll like. But that would require another move, but I figured that decision can wait for a few more years,” Tony said, running a hand through Harry’s hair. He was pleased to see it slightly calming him.

Harry nodded; he wouldn’t be against moving again. Especially if he found that he didn’t like this place very much. But he was willing to give it a try. Though it was still a scary thought of going to a school where he wouldn’t know anyone. But at least now he wouldn’t have to worry about the Dursleys.

Tony sighed in relief, least he had some idea now on why Harry may have been silent. He had just been slightly overwhelmed. He made a silent promise to himself to keep an extra close eye so he could notice if things were getting a bit too much. He had assumed the Dursleys had something to do with it.

Even when they lived in Peoria for that short time, Harry had seemed to adjust well despite everything. No doubt with everything, it was still a big change for Harry. And despite that he did have a room, he knew that Harry would still find him in his, which didn’t bother him. He honestly was dreading the day that Harry felt he needed to stay in his own room. There was something about being able to provide comfort to Harry by just being close by.

He tried to think of things he needed to do next. It was obvious that a trip to this wizarding village or alley was needed. He would have to bring Harry with him since they didn’t have a babysitter for him just yet. He didn’t even know when schools started for magical ones. Did they have the same timeline as muggles or as they sometimes called them, no-majs?

He figured the least he could do was ask. Surely the magical world knew someone that didn’t mind babysitting a magical child. It wasn’t like they would know he was Harry Potter; he was a DiNozzo now. Hopefully it would be someone he could trust. He wished he could just ask Steve to do it, Harry knew him. Even trusted him some, but he couldn’t ask him to leave Peoria. He knew Steve would probably move somewhere else later; he had talked about it before. So, that meant that Tony was on his own for the moment.

If anything, Tony figured he could ask around. Hell, he honestly would ask what the goblins thought. He had liked the ones back in Peoria but didn’t know how different the goblins would be here.

* * *

One of the first things that Tony noticed upon taking the trip to this magical alley was that it had so much more than Peoria did. The street was filled with witches and wizards with cloaks. There had been some stray looks at him and Harry because of them being newcomers. Though part of it could be part of the attire. But it wasn’t like he figured Harry would be at the age to need an actual cloak yet. Though it wouldn’t be remiss to get some jumpers and trousers. It wasn’t like it was standard to walk around in robes and cloaks like in some places.

Though you could already feel the wind try to nip at your skin. So, it was cold just not to the point of freezing yet. So, maybe a trip to a clothing store was a good idea.

Harry huddled close to Tony, his hand firmly in his so they didn’t get separated. His eyes were wide as he tried to look at everyone and there were so many people. People that had magic too!? Though he was glad for the comfort of Tony being so close. Then he noticed they were heading into a shop.

“Tony?” Harry asked.

Tony gave him a grin before ruffling his hair, thought you could use some jumpers and more trousers. You’ve already grown a few inches.”

Harry blushed; he had noticed that his trousers he was wearing were hovering above his ankles. Though it was a new feeling, the Dursleys had never bought him clothes, it was always Dudley’s castoffs. And he knew that Tony had bought him new clothes before. The day he started living with Tony and then Christmas. But it was different being there with Tony while he bought them. He still felt bad that he was growing so much that Tony had to buy them. He still wasn’t quite used to an adult wanting to provide for him. But he still recalled Tony slightly lecturing him about that. That he wasn’t his relatives and he bought them because he wanted to and because he needed them.

Harry had been very embarrassed at the time. He still wasn’t used to someone wanting him, even all the months of living with Tony. Though he was glad he didn’t need glasses anymore too, he could see better than ever. And he loved the fact his eyes were still a bright green, though they looked more like Tony’s. It was still sinking in that he had a dad now. He may not know the one that was killed when he was a baby. And he knew that they cared for him the way a parent was supposed to, not like the Dursleys were.

There were days that the word _‘dad’_ was at the tip of his tongue and then he stopped himself. He knew he wasn’t replacing the parents that he had. But sometimes it felt like he was. He didn’t know if Tony was disappointed that he hadn’t called him dad yet. But he never said a word about it. So, he still called him Tony, it was something he was more familiar calling him. Would Tony be upset if he called him dad? He didn’t know and didn’t have the courage to ask him. Tony had done so much for him and he felt like he was doing so little.

Harry was so lost in thought he slightly jumped when Tony rested a hand on his shoulder.

Tony grinned at him, “you alright?”

Harry nodded; he hadn’t meant to worry Tony by his lack of attention.

“How about you get on the platform so you can be measured?”

Harry then noticed an older woman who had a wand in her hand. She looked kind enough. He wondered if he would ever get a wand.

“Measured?” Harry asked.

“They use measurements to get your clothing more fitting for you. Plus, they have charms that do light extension charms when you start to grow. And you should be around the age to get your first wizarding cloak. May have to wait a bit on the robes though.”

Harry looked intrigued by that and slowly stepped up on the wooden platform. The shop was surrounded by clothing. And there were a lot of cloaks too. Then he noticed a measuring tape going around him. Was this how wizard and witches got their clothes? He watched as the witch twirled her wand, quietly muttering under her breath.

“That should be it, dearie,” the witch said to him.

Harry nodded and took a step down to join Tony’s side.

The witch turned to Tony, “so, you needed six set of jumpers, trousers, shirts, shorts. I also added a few cloaks, rain jackets, and two winter cloaks. I also added a few more winter choices like scarfs and gloves. He wouldn’t need any dragon hide types of gloves for a few years, same goes for any types of boots. That is more when he has lessons in Potions and Herbology. I’ve also added some more essential garments as well. But he is still a bit too young to have robes yet. But I have the usual set of charms included. Which does include an extension charm, heating charms on the cloaks, charms against the rain, and several protection charms.”

Tony nodded in approval; he hadn’t thought about asking for the other stuff. So, he was glad that this witch had.

“I’ll just need you to sign this and to sign for the agreed amount of galleons and sickles. I’ll send it off to Gringotts for the exchange. It will be ready for pickup in a few hours.”

Tony briefly looked it over, he was still getting used to the exchange of currency. The cost came to 37 galleons and 8 sickles. Which the cost here was probably cheaper compared if he went to a regular clothing store. And he wouldn’t really care about paying higher, this was for Harry. He had always been a bit cautious when it came to money. He never wanted any of the supposed money from Senior. That man hadn’t been a father to him since he turned twelve and had been shipped off to military school. Probably wouldn’t matter anyways, Senior had cut him off and didn’t want anything to do with him.

But for once, this was his own money that he got to earn. So, perhaps he wanted to give Harry the life that he didn’t get to have. And perhaps make up for the damage that the Dursleys had left. Plus, the fact that he didn’t want to be a replica of his own father who didn’t care about his own child. With that, Tony led Harry out of the shop, they could pick up everything later.

“Are we heading back home and pick up that stuff later?” Harry asked.

“Not yet, there is another stop we need to make. Everything should be ready, so we don’t need to make another trip. How’s that sound?”

Harry nodded and then he noticed the building they were going towards.

“Gringotts?”

“There are a few things I want to ask about and despite that the goblins don’t like wizards much. They may be able to answer some questions I have,” Tony explained.

The white building reminded Harry of the same one back in Peoria. He wondered if Gringotts had their banks all resembled like that.

With hesitant steps, Harry entered the bank with Tony close at his side.


End file.
